Absence Makes The Heart Fonder
by Kaychan87
Summary: Tai left Odaiba without so much as a goodbye. Five years later, he returns on business. At the same time, a new enemy appears. How will this affect Tai and the other Digidestined? And why is Sora so nervous by Tai's return? Definite Taiora! Hiatus
1. Seven Years After MaloMyotismon

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder  
**  
Hey guys, here's another fic for all you Digimon fans! Since _A Tamer's Destiny_ was such a hit, I decided to write another Digimon story. I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked ATD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 1: Seven Years After MaloMyotismon's Defeat

* * *

Tai Kamiya sat in his small apartment and sighed. He felt more alone than ever. He was living alone far from home. He had travelled to America to go to college five years prior. He had packed his bags and left unexpectedly one night. He hadn't spoken to his family or friends for those five years. He remembered the night he left clearly.

It was in the middle of the night, back when he was seventeen. He had just broken up with another girlfriend and was beyond depressed. He hadn't been able to keep a girlfriend since Sora left him for Matt. The only option he had, next to suicide, was to leave. And leave he did. He had scribbled a note; left it on the kitchen table; and took off into the night.

Now, sitting alone in his one bedroom apartment, he felt a slight twang of homesickness.

How was Agumon doing without him?

Was Kari still dating TK?

Was his mother still worried sick?

These thoughts, as well as many more, flooded his brain. Almost as soon as the memories attached to these thoughts arrive, the nostalgia became too much for him. He collapsed back onto his bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Twenty-two-year old Sora Takenouchi walked home from the local university. She had been in class almost the entire day and she was glad that classes were almost done and then she would enjoy her summer break. Her courses were tougher than she thought they would be, but she didn't want to get stuck running her mother's flower shop for the rest of her life. As she walked quietly, she passed her old high school: Odaiba High School. Students swarmed outside the building as they were dismissed for the day and the young woman saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Hey Cody!" she yelled.

A young brown haired boy looked up. He was dressed in the green uniform of the school. "Hey Sora!" the sixteen-year-old yelled, waving. Cody ran over to Sora, who was drawing the attention of some of the young men in the senior grades.

"How does that shrimp know the babe?" commented one boy as Cody passed by.

"No clue," replied his friend.

"How's school going?" Sora asked her young friend when the younger boy was at her side.

"Good, thanks to Ken and Izzy's tutoring and help," answered Cody.

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asked.

"Not at all. I'd enjoy the company," answered Cody. The two walked away from the school and headed towards the apartment complex Cody lived in with his mother and his Digimon, Armadillomon. They talked about their lives as they walked, but Sora was still rather quiet and seemed oddly depressed. Cody, sensing her depression, tried his best to cheer her up but it was to no avail.

"I need to grab a newspaper for my mom," Sora said as they approached a newsstand, abruptly changing the subject. She stopped, picked up a paper, and paid the vendor.

"Sora! Look!" Cody exclaimed, pointing at the front page. Sora looked at it and gasped. The caption read:

"_**Tai Kamiya Makes His Big Debut In Japan!"**_


	2. Visiting Kari

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Hey guys, here's chapter two! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Glad to know there's people out there that like my writing! In this chapter, we find out what Tai's big debut is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 2: Visiting Kari

* * *

As soon as she saw the headlines Sora said a quick goodbye to Cody and ran off to the apartment she shared with her mother. She felt bad about leaving Cody so quickly but she wanted to go home to read the article and give her mother the newspaper.

"Sora, is that you?" her mother asked the moment she heard the door to the apartment open and slam shut.

"Yeah!" Sora answered and bolted into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and read the newspaper article aloud to herself. "'Author Tai Kamiya, a former resident of Tokyo's Odaiba District releases his first book in Japanese. His last six books published, all in English, reached number one on all American best seller lists within a week of release.'"

The door to her room opened and her mother poked her head inside just as Sora finished the article. "Sora, did you bring home a newspaper?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

"Yes Mom," Sora said, sounding dazed.

"Is something wrong Honey?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked worriedly.

"Look," Sora said, showing her mother the article on Tai. Mrs. Takenouchi read the article quickly.

"Well…" her mother started hesitantly, "…at least we know he's alright."

"I wonder if the Kamiyas have heard yet," Sora murmured thoughtfully.

"I'm sure Tai's called them and told them he's going to be returning," her mother answered.

"What? Returning? When?" Sora demanded.

"In two weeks. He's got a few book signings scheduled. Didn't you read the entire article?" answered Mrs. Takenouchi.

"I need to go talk to Kari. I'll be back in a bit," Sora said quickly, masking her embarrassment, and exited her room. '_He's coming back,_' she thought. '_After five years, he's finally returning._'

After Tai had left, Sora was the first person Kari had called. Kari had resented Sora ever since Tai left. It wasn't like Kari to hold a grudge but she knew her brother better than anyone. She knew, that deep down inside Tai was suffering.

'_Suffering because of me,_' Sora thought angrily. She had known Tai since they were little. They had been best friends. They even begged to play on the same soccer team together. What Sora hadn't known was that Tai had been falling in love with her. She never really knew until they were fifteen and she was already seeing Matt.

"I'll never forget that sad look on his face," Sora said aloud. Thunder sounded in the distance and Sora quickened her pace, praying she'd make it to the Kamiyas' apartment before the rain started. Unfortunately for her, the rain started immediately after she said her little prayer. "Damn it!" she yelled loudly, causing people to stare. Sora ran the rest of the way to the Kamiyas' apartment, cursing under her breath the entire time. Once she reached the apartment complex, she let out a sigh of relief and headed up to the Kamiyas' floor. She hurried to their door and pounded on it until Kari opened the door.

"Oh, it's you," the younger woman mumbled.

"Can I come in?" Sora asked.

"Why?" Kari asked in return.

"Because I need to talk to your parents!" snapped Sora.

"They're out visiting my grandmother," answered Kari, getting ready to slam the door in Sora's face.

"It's about Tai!" Sora blurted out.


	3. New York Collision

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Chapter 3 is here! Okay, so far Tai's been gone for five years and now he's returning. Sora found out and went to talk to Kari. After hearing of Tai's return, what does Kari do? If this forward thingy hasn't bored you to death, then you'll find out in this chapter! And yes, this is a Taiora fic! Any other couples have yet to be decided. And now, without further delay, the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3: New York Collision

* * *

"It's about Tai!" Sora blurted out. Kari stopped and motioned for Sora to come in.

"What about my brother?" she demanded crossly with her arms folded over her chest.

"He's returning to Japan. It's on the front page of the newspaper," answered Sora softly.

"What? How'd Tai get on the front page?" Kari demanded.

"He's an author. Didn't you know that?" Sora asked.

"No. None of us have heard from Tai. Not even Agumon," answered Kari.

"Speaking of Agumon, where is he?" Sora asked.

"He went back to the Digital World," answered Kari. After a brief silence, Kari added, "I'll be sure to tell my folks what you told me." Once she finished speaking, she slammed the door in Sora's face. The young woman stormed off to her room, passing her parents who were sitting in the living room watching television.

"Who was at the door Kari?" her father asked.

"It was no one. Did you guys read the paper today?" answered Kari.

"No, not yet," answered her father. Her mother just shook her head.

"There's something about Tai on the front page," Kari said. Her parents' attention moved from the TV to their daughter.

"What? My baby's in the paper?" asked Mrs. Kamiya. Kari nodded and her parents bolted into the kitchen and grabbed the newspaper. "He's coming home!" cried out Mrs. Kamiya and hugged her husband tightly. Mr. Kamiya just stood, slightly shocked by what he was seeing. Kari watched on, smiling happily.

* * *

Tai walked through the streets of New York City, heading to Central Park. He approached the gates slowly, reading a book while walking. He was so enthralled that he didn't even notice the woman rushing towards him. They collided within seconds and both of them were sent crashing to the ground.

"I am so sorry!" the woman exclaimed in a worried panic She shook her head and moved her brown hair from her eyes as Tai sat up and rubbed his side.

"It's okay ma'am," he said, his fading Japanese accent becoming slightly more apparent with his pain. The woman looked over at Tai, who was collecting his fallen book, and let out a small gasp.

"Tai-Taichi Ka-Kamiya?" she stammered.

"Yeah?" Tai said, looking up. He gasped and dropped his book again. "Mimi?" he asked in disbelief. The woman nodded vigorously. She helped Tai up and hugged him tightly.

"How have you been? When did you get here? Are Kari and the others with you?" she asked rapidly.

"Ugh... slow down Mimi," groaned Tai. Mimi giggled and grinned at his reaction.

"Wanna go for some coffee?" she asked, ending her bombardment of questions.

"Sure. Just let me pick up my book," Tai replied before stooping down and grabbing the hard covered book.

"Wow, you're reading voluntarily. You **must** have changed. What book is it?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Just something I picked up. It's not important," Tai replied.

"Sure it is! Maybe I've read it too!" Mimi exclaimed, grabbing for the book.

"No, Mimi!" Tai exclaimed a minute too late. Mimi's grin disappeared as she read the title.

"A book on coping with depression? Tai, why are you reading a book like this? It doesn't seem like your-- you wrote this?" Mimi exclaimed, cutting herself off. Tai flushed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did," he replied quietly.

"Come on. We're going to my place to talk," Mimi grabbed his arm and dragged him to her small apartment.

* * *

"You just left without a goodbye?" choked Mimi. She and Tai had been at her apartment for almost an hour and Tai had just finished his story. Tai nodded as Mimi poured him a cup of tea.

"I haven't spoken to anyone back home for five years. You're the first of the old gang that knows about my whereabouts and my career.

"Tai, you should have called me sooner!" cried Mimi.

"I wasn't sure if you still lived here or not," answered Tai, sipping his tea. "Besides, I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me."

"Well, I can't really pass judgement. I haven't spoken to anyone in Odaiba for a lot longer than you. The most I can do is send cards on birthdays and holidays. I've been so busy trying to get a record deal and I've finally gotten one!" revealed Mimi.

"That's great Mimi!" Tai said happily.

"Congratulations on becoming an author. It's awesome that you're helping people with their problems. I'm also proud that you confronted your problem, even if you did run away at first," Mimi told him.

"Thanks," Tai said softly.

"No problem," Mimi said, grinning.

"Say, Mimi, would you like to go back to Odaiba with me?"


	4. A Night At Ken's

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 4: A Night At Ken's

* * *

"Say, Mimi, would you like to go back to Odaiba with me?"

"What? Really? You mean it?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm," Tai nodded. Mimi leapt up and hugged Tai tightly.

"You're the best Taichi Kamiya!" she squealed in delight.

"I know," he grinned as he laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

Kari sat curled up on the Ichijoujis' couch, waiting for Ken to return with the popcorn and drinks. Ken had invited her over to watch a movie and after the day she had had, Kari had definitely needed to get out and spend time with her friends.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help Ken?" she yelled from the living room.

"No, I've got it!" Ken yelled back. He walked out into the living room carrying two glasses of pop and a bowl of popcorn. "Told you I got it," he grinned. Kari laughed a bit as she took her glass and the bowl of popcorn from her blue haired friend.

"Thank you again for inviting me over," Kari thanked him for the millionth time that night.

"Stop thanking me already!" Ken laughed as he joined her on the couch. "So, have you heard anything from Tai?" he asked. Ken hadn't really been one of Tai's close friends, but he was still worried about him. The team had fallen apart when Tai left and in the five years he had been gone, everyone went on with their lives and started doing their own thing.

"He's coming back home for a book signing," answered Kari as she picked at the popcorn.

"Book signing?"

"He's an author now."

"Well I'll be damned. That was the last thing anyone would expect him to be," mused Ken.

"I know. My parents were really shocked when they read the newspaper article," Kari agreed.

"I'm sure he's a good writer if he's got books published," Ken added.

"Yeah. I should go to the bookstore and buy one of his books," Kari said, smiling.

"You're very pretty when you smile," Ken said softly. Kari blushed slightly and looked away. Ken leaned forwards and shyly kissed her. Kari stared at him, both shocked and surprised. Ken pulled away and blushed brightly. "Sorry," he apologized. For years Ken had had feelings for Kari off and on. The feelings had only gotten stronger as the two spent more time together after Kari and TK broke up.

"Don't be," murmured Kari softly, her cheeks pink.

"Kari… I…uh…" Ken stammered nervously.

"What is it Ken?" the brown haired young woman asked as she snuggled closer to Ken.

"I really like you Kari. I mean **_really_** like you," he confessed nervously, avoiding eye contact with his crush. Kari lightly lifted his head and smiled at him.

"I really like you too Ken," she breathed softly. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Ken kissed back, just as passionately, and soon the two of them were lost in each other and their passion.

* * *

Well, there's chapter four! Sorry for all those who don't like Kenkari! It was a randomly picked coupling. And now, to show my appreciation for my reviewers!

**Holy S** - Monitor... lol yes, ya do! Glad ya like it!

**Zidane** - Glad you're loving it! This is what happens next.

**TwinBakaNekos** - This soon enough? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Dark N' Dreary -**Glad you're still following this story! Hope you keep following and I hope you enjoy this story

**anime26angel** - Hope you like what came next

**Taichi Kamiya** - It starts out Sorato, but turns Taiora. And Mimi and Tai are just close friends.

**Anime Master ZERO** - Tai with glasses. sounds interesting. Maybe he can have some, think he'll look good with them though?

**Ice Wolf17** - Glad you liked their reactions. Now just imagine how they'll react when they see him again!

**Lene - **Psychic? Don't you mean psycho:D

**The Shinigami** - Dude, thanks for helping pick Kari's boyfriend guy!


	5. The Long Awaited Meeting

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 5: The Long Awaited Meeting

* * *

The next day, the Digidestined got together to hold a meeting for the first time since Tai left. It was a semi-joyous reunion for them. They had all changed a lot in the five years since they were last all together.

"Ken! Dude, how have you been? It's been a while!" Davis exclaimed, hugging his friend.

"Not so tight Davis!" laughed the blue haired genius.

"Yo Kari!" Davis greeted Kari, who had been standing with Ken.

"Hey Davis," Kari returned the greeting. Yolei bounded up to them moments.

"Ken! Kari! I missed you two!" she exclaimed. Yolei and Davis had moved away to Kyoto together as soon as Davis graduated from high school. That was the last news anyone had heard from them. Everyone, excluding the younger Digidestined, had expected them to already be married with a dozen children. Yolei flashed Kari a ring. "Like?" she asked. Kari grabbed her friend's hand and looked at the ring.

"Is this?" Kari asked.

"Uh huh!" exclaimed Yolei. Kari laughed with joy and hugged Yolei, then Davis.

"Congratulations!" she cried.

"Thanks Kar," Davis said, grinning.

"Did you and TK get back together?" inquired Yolei.

"No," Kari answered bitterly. Kari and TK had broken up during their last year of school. Kari had been furious with not only Sora, but Matt as well. TK had been irked by Kari's decision and called things off with her. After a long and heated fight, TK had walked out on her one rainy night. The two of them hadn't spoken since.

"That's so sad. You and TK made such a cute couple, didn't they Pumpkin?" Yolei said.

"Yeah, I guess," Davis answered. He was thrilled by the news that they weren't together again. He had never liked the fact that Kari and TK had been a couple since they were eight. He didn't believe TK deserved Kari and that belief tripled when Kari called him crying about the break-up.

"It's not that sad. Ken is definitely a better boyfriend than TK will ever be," answered Kari as she reached out and took hold of Ken's hand.

"Ken... and Kari?" squeaked Davis. Ken grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" asked Yolei.

"Last night," Ken and Kari answered in complete harmony. They looked at each other and started laughing

"You'd better not hurt her Ken," Yolei said, sounding and looking threatening.

"No ma'am, of course not!" Ken stammered nervously, afraid of what Yolei might do to him.

"I'm happy for you Kar. I really am," Davis told her. For the longest time, Davis had had a crush on Kari. He had wished that he was her boyfriend instead of TK, but he wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. Kari hugged Davis.

"I'm sorry if I ever broke your heart," she whispered softly. Davis rubbed her back soothingly.

"Never. All I wanted was you to be happy," Davis whispered back.

"I know, I know," Kari said softly.

"Hey, it's Joe!" Yolei yelled, causing Kari and Davis to break apart.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Joe greeted them. Kari hugged her old friend.

"It's been too long Joe," she said happily. Yolei hugged Joe as well, and he shook hands with Ken and Davis.

"Looks like the whole gang is here," Izzy said happily. There was a brief silence and Izzy cleared his throat. "I'm sure you can all guess why this meeting was called. By now, all of you should be aware of Tai's upcoming return to Odaiba. Sora and I talked, and we came up with the idea of throwing him a welcome home party," Izzy explained.

"That's an awesome idea!" exclaimed Davis. Davis had idolized Tai for years and still did. He would willingly do almost anything for Tai.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Joe said, seconding Davis' motion of support.

"We could even get Agumon here to see Tai!" Yolei said, getting into the spirit. Kari's eyes lit up.

"Agumon would be so happy," she said softly.

"Then it's settled. We'll throw him a party!" Izzy declared. For the rest of their time together, the Digidestined planned out the party to the smallest detail. Afterwards, they had gone off in little groups or on their own to spend the evening either catching up or doing their own thing.


	6. Reunion

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 6: Reunion

Hey hey all! Chapter six is finally here and it's the moment everyone's been waiting for! I hope it's good. I didn't wanna get too sappy! Enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you again for bringing me back here with you Tai!" Mimi exclaimed when the two of them had finally arrived in Odaiba. After they landed in Tokyo, they had taken a cab from Tokyo International Airport to the apartment complex the Kamiyas lived in.

"Where are you going now?" Tai asked her as he removed her bags from the trunk of the cab.

"I'll probably visit Joe. I really miss him," Mimi said forlornly. Joe was Mimi's one true love. Both of them understood that their careers paths led them away from each other, but they were more determined to stay together than anyone Tai or the others had ever met. They even remained faithful when they hadn't spoken for years at a time. It truly amazed Tai that they were that committed to each other. Tai hugged the brown haired woman.

"Have fun and be careful," he whispered. Mimi nodded and hugged him back.

"I'll see you around!" she called as she ran off in the direction of Joe's apartment. Tai smiled and headed inside the apartment complex. He was nervous. He didn't know what to expect when he reached the apartment. Would they hate him? Would they be mad? Upset? Overjoyed? What if they had moved? By the time Tai had actually reached the apartment, he was shaking and pale. 'Get a grip on yourself Kamiya!' he ordered mentally. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed. He raised his hand to knock on the front door.

"TAI!" Tai jumped slightly and turned around. "You're home!" Tai grinned a grin that over powered the Cheshire cat's.

"Kari!" he cried out. His little sister ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you sooooooooooo much Tai! I'm so glad you're back! Mom and Dad are gonna be shocked! I was so worried!" Kari said all at once, crying. Tai hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"It's okay now Kari. I'm home now," he said soothingly. Tai looked up and saw Ken standing away from them, watching silently. He met Tai's gaze and gave a slight nod. Tai returned the greeting as Kari pulled away from him.

"Mom and Dad are going to be very surprised," she repeated herself, wiping her tears away.

"I know," Tai murmured. Kari opened the door to the apartment and entered. Ken and Tai followed her wordlessly.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she yelled. Her mother came into the entryway to greet her and dropped the bowl she had in her hands.

"Tai!" she cried, running to him and hugging him. "Dear! Tai's home!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled. Mr. Kamiya ran in.

"Tai!" he exclaimed. Tai and his parents shared a happy reunion for almost twenty minutes.

"Mom, Dad, let him sit down!" Kari finally exclaimed, breaking the hug fest.

"Let's go in the living room and you can tell us everything," Mr. Kamiya said, heading back into the living room.


	7. Tai and Kari

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 7: Tai and Kari

* * *

After a full two hours of explaining why he left and what he'd been doing, Tai was finally allowed to rest. He was surprised when he saw that the room he and Kari had shared wasn't the same as it was before he left. It was totally redone to fit Kari's tastes. '_Her style has changed,_' he thought. He had expected the room to be painted pink. It wasn't though. It was blue; a very, very dark shade of blue. It almost looked black. Posters of many famous people covered one wall and pictures Kari had taken covered another. "I guess she grew up," he murmured under his breath.

"Yeah, I did," Kari said from behind him. Tai looked over his shoulder and smiled a bit.

"We both did," he added.

"I'm glad you came back earlier than Sora said," Kari told him, sitting down on her computer chair. Tai took a seat on he bed.

"Sora knew?" he asked. Kari nodded and tossed him a copy of the newspaper from a few days ago. "I'm glad you and Sora keep in touch," Tai said as he skimmed through the article.

"We don't," Kari answered causing Tai to look up. "She made you leave and I hate her for that," Kari said venomously.

"Kari, it wasn't her fault I left," Tai said.

"Tai, you're a bad liar," Kari declared. Tai chuckled.

"So I am. I just don't like the idea of my baby sister hating someone. It sounds so... unnatural. The Child of Light can't possibly hate someone," Tai explained, teasing her lightly.

"Well I do."

"So, how are things with TK?" Tai asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Over," responded Kari.

"Over?" Tai exclaimed, shocked. Kari nodded.

"Ken and I are going out now. It just feels so right, being with him. We connect better than TK and I ever did," Kari confessed happily.

"I never knew you guys had feelings for each other," Tai mumbled, shocked by all the things he had missed in his sister's life.

"I think it may have started just after he stopped being the Digimon Emperor. About the time Silphymon was born," Kari said, thinking back to the time she, Ken, and Yolei had been stuck in the Dark Ocean. It felt like it had happened a million years ago but Kari knew that it wasn't that long.

"As long as you're happy," Tai told her.

"I am! We might move in together soon, too," answered Kari.

"Already? That's going to be a big thing Kari. How do you think Mom and Dad are gonna take it?" Tai said.

"I know Tai! But I have to leave sometime! I'm not going to be living at home all my life! I'm adult now; I can make my own decisions!" Kari snapped, irritated by her brother's reaction.

"I know Kari, but you haven't even been dating him that long, have you?" questioned Tai.

"No, but I've known him since I was twelve! It's not like he's a guy I just met," replied Kari.

"All I'm saying is you need to be sure you're ready. Living on your own is a big responsibility. Trust me, I know. And even though Ken's going to be living with you, it's still going to be tough on you," Tai pointed out.

"I know Tai. I am ready for this. Ken and I both planned on moving out, even before we started dating. We'd probably live together even if we weren't dating. He and I go to the same university. This is convenient for both of and we've talked about it a lot. We both agreed that we should try living together to see how things would work out, and if they go fine..." Kari trailed off and started turning red.

"Hmm?" Tai asked.

"It's nothing. Never mind," Kari said quickly, trying to change the subject she had inadvertently brought up.

"Kari, what are you hiding from me?" Tai prodded, knowing his baby sister would tell him.

"He wants to get married… but not until we know this is for real," murmured Kari.

"Kari, that's wonderful!" Tai exclaimed, getting up and hugging her.

Kari smiled softly. "Thanks Tai," she whispered.


	8. TK's Jealousy

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 8: TK's Jealousy

* * *

"Welcome home Tai!" shouted the Digidestined the moment Tai walked through Izzy's door. It had been a few weeks since Tai's return. Aside from Mimi, Ken, Kari, and possibly Joe, no one else knew Tai had been in Odaiba that long. He had kept a low profile because he had not been ready to confront his friends. He hadn't even intended on going to Izzy's that day but Kari and Ken forced him to go. The moment he saw his immediately welcome, all of his doubts vanished. He stood in the doorway, gaping like a fool.

"You guys…don't hate me?" he asked, still not believing it was real.

"Hate you? Tai, you're our friend! Of course we don't hate you!" laughed Davis as he smacked Tai on the back. Tai smiled softly and whacked Davis back.

"Long time no see," Matt commented casually, walking up to Tai.

"Yeah," agreed Tai.

"No hard feelings?"

"Course not." The two of them hugged. Sora walked up to them after they broke their embrace.

"It's good to have you home Tai," she said warmly, smiling at him.

"It's good to be back," Tai responded, just as warmly. He pulled Sora into a tight but brief hug before he went on to mingle with his other friends. Sora's heart sank the moment Tai broke their hug. It had felt wonderful to be in his arms. Ever since she learnt that Tai would be coming home, she'd been thinking about him non-stop and was rediscovering why she had liked him so much when they were younger. She had even wondered if picking Matt over Tai had been the right choice. Everything was confusing her. Her emotions were sending her spiralling into a void of mass confusion and she hated it.

"You feeling alright Sora?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. Sora glanced back at him over her shoulder and nodded.

"Of course Matt, why wouldn't I be?" she answered.

"I was just wondering 'cause you're all tense and you look frustrated," Matt replied, concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about, really," Sora said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Matt kissed her on the cheek.

"If you say so. I'm gonna go talk with TK," Matt released her and walked towards his younger brother. "Hey little bro," Matt greeted the young blonde.

"Hey," TK said absently.

"Why so down?" questioned the older blonde. TK pointed at Kari and Ken. The two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other and TK couldn't help but get jealous. Deep down, he still harboured feelings for Kari. He always had and probably always would.

"Why does she have to act like that?" he asked, furious.

"Like what?" inquired Matt.

"Like we never happened!" TK almost hollered.

"TK, it's been almost over a year. Did you really think that she would stay depressed and heart broken forever?" Matt asked, staring at his normally logical younger brother. Matt understood what he was feeling. Love triangles seemed to run in their group. Matt considered himself lucky though. The only person he had as a rival for Sora was Tai and they trusted each other completely. TK had to deal with practically every male in his class falling for Kari, as well as Davis and now Ken.

"She was never like that when we were together," muttered TK. Matt sighed. Talking to TK at that moment was going to be next to impossible.

"You're the one who broke up with her TK. You're just going to have to learn how to deal with it," Matt said and received a fierce glare from his sibling.

"I broke up with her because of you!" TK growled as he turned his back to his older brother.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Matt. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder and spun the younger man so that they were face to face.

"All she ever talked about was what a jerk you were and how she hated you and Sora! I couldn't take it anymore Matt!" TK exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's why you dumped her?" Matt asked in disbelief. He was glad that his brother was on his side but he never wanted TK and Kari to break up for something so petty. "Little Bro, sometimes a guy has to suck up his own pride and just let his girl be angry. How do you think she was feeling? Her brother had left her without a word. You should have supported her TK. She needed you."

"You think I don't know that now Matt? God, if I could do it all over again…" TK sighed and clenched his fist. He just wanted everything to be like it was before. Little did he know that Kari, his brother, and even Tai had been wishing the same things Everyone had wished for that at one moment or another during their five years of separation.


	9. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Chapter 9: An Unwelcome Surprise

* * *

"You've really grown up Tai," Izzy said. The two of them were sitting by Izzy's computer, talking at the same time Matt and TK were talking.

"You think?" Tai asked, grinning goofily.

"I take that back. You're still Tai," Izzy laughed.

"I'm never gonna 'grow up' Izzy," Tai said.

"What happened to becoming a professional soccer player? We were all hoping to see you on Team Japan one of these days," Izzy asked.

"I don't know. I guess I got tired of soccer and took up writing. I don't know why. I guess it helped or something," shrugged Tai.

"Well I was incredibly surprised by your change of goals. It's just really hard to picture you giving advice to people," Izzy said jokingly.

"It could be worse, Izzy. It could be Davis giving out advice," laughed Tai.

"I heard that Kamiya!" Davis yelled.

Tai snickered and declared, "He'll never change!"

"Sometimes I wish that were true," Izzy murmured.

"I know. Sometimes I wish we were all the same as we were the first time we met the Digimon. God how I miss those days. All we had to worry about was defeating evil Digimon overlords and now, we have to worry about jobs and making a living," Tai agreed. Izzy gave Tai a weird look.

"You're saying saving the Digital World was easier than our normal lives?" he asked.

"Yeah! Compared to paying bills, the fighting was like a day at the beach," Tai said as seriously as he could.

"Tai... you're still a very odd soul," Izzy said, patting his friend on the back.

"Of course! Would you want me any other way?" Tai asked, grinning triumphantly.

"Probably not," responded Izzy. A Digital Gate appeared on Izzy's computer screen. A red light was blinking.

"Something's happening in the Digital World!" Davis exclaimed, holding up his glowing digivice.

"Let's go check it out!" exclaimed Tai, happy for some excitement.

"Yeah!" chorused the others, pulling their digivices out. In a flash, the twelve chosen children were sucked into Izzy's computer and taken to the digital dimension.

* * *

When they arrived they saw Biyomon fighting a shadowed figure. The Digidestined were shocked. The shadowed figure was emitting a dark aura. "Biyomon!" Sora shouted, catching the attention of the shadowed figure. The figure let out a loud screech and sent shock waves at the group, knocking all of them off their feet, except Tai. He was standing there, unharmed and entranced.

"Tai," a soft feminine voice called. Tai looked up and saw a familiar face staring at him.

"You're the woman from my dreams," he said in awe.

"Come with me Tai. Come and be happy," she beckoned, extending her hand out to him. The others couldn't see the woman, but they saw Tai reaching for something.

"Pepper Breath!" the attack hit the shadowed figure. Tai collapsed to the ground, holding his head. The spell that had been cast upon him was broken. "Tai! Tai! Are you okay?" yelled Agumon, running up to his partner. Tai looked up at his Digimon and smiled weakly.

"Agumon... I missed you, my friend," he said and lost consciousness. The other Digimon finally showed up and all of them were attacking the thing that had attacked Biyomon. The thing screeched loudly and fled quicker than anything the other had ever witnessed.


	10. The Reunion of Hope and Light

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Chapter 10: The Reunion of Hope and Light

* * *

Kari sat by Tai's bedside everyday for a week. He had been unconscious since his welcoming party. Joe had done a thorough examination on him but couldn't find out what was wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were deathly worried about him, but they knew that a normal doctor probably couldn't help their only son. All they could do was wait and hope that he would wake up soon. The other Digidestined had been coming to visit them as well as the parents of the original Digidestined.

"C'mon Tai, wake up," Kari said softly. She was currently alone with her brother. "I can't lose you, not yet. You just came back to us, Taichi Kamiya. You're the holder of the Crest of Courage and the leader of the team!" she wept. She dried her eyes quickly. "Oh Tai, there's still so much I need to tell you! Not just you, but Mom and Dad and Ken. I just need you to be here for me. You've always had enough courage for the both of us. I need that courage now," she whispered softly.

TK stood at the door to Tai's room. He was about to knock when he heard Kari talking. He peaked in and saw that she was talking to Tai even though he was still unconscious. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it.

"Maybe she'll mention me," he told himself quietly.

"I know I seem a little young and you'd probably tell me I am. That's just how you are, though. It wasn't really planned. One night of not playing it safe and everything changes. I really wish you were awake, but I can't hold it in any longer," Kari said. TK waited expectantly, curious and worried at the same time. "You're an uncle Tai," she told him. TK's jaw hit the ground. An uncle? But that meant...

"Kari!" TK exclaimed, bursting into the room. Kari looked up at her ex-lover, almost horrified.

"TK?" she cried softly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been listening but I couldn't help it and I heard everything!" TK apologized frantically.

"You were eavesdropping? You keep proving that I can't trust you TK!" she growled angrily.

"You're the one who had the door wide open!" TK growled back.

"Well you should have knocked damn it!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well if you weren't being such a stubborn bitch maybe I would have!" retorted TK.

"What does how I act have to do with you not knocking on the door?" Kari asked exasperatedly. TK opened his mouth to reply but stopped. She had just made a very good point and he knew it. He hadn't knocked because he thought she was going to say she still loved him or something along those lines.

"You're... right..." TK said in defeat.

"What... did you just... say?" Kari asked in disbelief.

"I said you're right," TK told her again. TK sat down in the chair next to hers. "And you had every right to be mad when Tai left. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. I screwed up Kari and now I'm paying for it. I'm sorry for everything I've done and for the things I never did that I should have," he apologized. Kari placed her hand on TK's.

"It's okay TK. We all make mistakes. I'm sorry too," Kari told him. As much as she had wanted to yell at him for walking out on her she could not bring herself to do it. Seeing how Tai had been around Matt and Sora at the party had made her realize something very important. The past was in the past and they had to move on with their lives. "It's pointless for us to keep living in the past," she murmured.

"Friends?" he asked. Kari smiled and nodded.

"Friends."

"So... you and Ken...?" TK asked awkwardly. Kari flushed and nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone what I heard you saying Kari," he reassured her.

"Thanks. Does it bother you?"

"It did a week ago when I first saw that you and Ken were an item. I was angry at you and at myself, but this whole incident with Tai has made me realize that being friends with you is better than anything," TK replied.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt by this, but I am allowed to date who I want," Kari told him.

"I know, and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Kari hugged her friend.

"Anytime," TK hugged back. Tai stirred silently in his bed and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the two of them hugging.


	11. I Love You

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

Chapter 11: I Love You

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya, may I come in?" Sora asked. She had showed up at the Kamiyas' apartment out of the blue. Mrs. Kamiya was a little surprised but smiled.

"Of course Sora. Tai is in his old room. Kari and TK are with him," Mrs. Kamiya said and motioned for Sora to enter.

"I'll try to not to stay too long. Has he woken up yet?" Sora asked.

"Not yet dear," Mrs. Kamiya replied, unaware that her son had indeed woken up. Mrs. Kamiya led Sora to the room and knocked lightly on the door. Kari opened it.

"Yes Mom?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, Sora wants to visit with Tai for a little bit," Mrs. Kamiya told her daughter. Kari frowned slightly.

"TK and I will be right out," she answered. Sora sighed. She hated the fact that Kari was still mad at her.

"So how have you been Sora?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"I've been fine, thank you, and yourself?" Sora replied politely.

"As good as any mother whose child is in an unexplainable coma," answered Mrs. Kamiya.

"Mom! He's awake!" Kari yelled from in the room. Mrs. Kamiya and Sora ran into the room. Tai was sitting up in bed, looking at his friends.

"Oh my baby! You're okay!" Mrs. Kamiya cried and hugged her son.

"Of course I am Mom," Tai said reassuringly. Sora watched, her eyes filling with tears. She was so relieved that Tai was okay. "Mom, do you mind? I want to talk to Sora," Tai told his mother after a few minutes of being hugged to death.

"Oh, of course Tai. I'm just glad you're awake," Mrs. Kamiya said and wiped her eyes.

"I know Mom, I know," Tai said comfortingly.

"Come on TK," Kari said and dragged TK out of the room.

"It was nice seeing you again Tai, Mrs. Kamiya!" TK called as he was pulled from the room.

"I'm going to call your father!" Mrs. Kamiya said and rushed out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me," Sora commented.

"I wanted to say that it wasn't your fault I left," Tai replied.

"Oh," Sora said, feeling a little dejected.

"How have you and Matt been?" Tai asked, sounding a little jealous. Sora looked at him, surprised by his jealousy.

"We've been okay," she answered. Tai grunted and looked away. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Tai answered.

"Well you sound jealous," Sora told him.

"You would be too if the person you love started dating your best friend," grumbled Tai.

"Love? Don't you mean loved?" Sora asked. Tai stayed quiet. "Tai? You do mean loved right?" she asked again. Tai looked at her but still didn't answer. Sora tried searching his face for the answer. He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were shining with adoration and love. Sora gasped softly. The love and adoration directed at her. "Oh Tai," she murmured softly.

"I don't want any pity Sora. I may be foolish for holding on to my love for you, but it keeps me going," he told her. Sora felt her tears welling up again.

"Tai, I don't think you're foolish," she whispered. Tai looked at her.

"You should probably go," Tai told her.

"Tai, please don't push me away," she pleaded.

"I need to rest Sora," he said. Sora stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Fine Tai, I'll leave!" she cried. Tai sighed.

"Sora, I didn't-"

"Save it Tai! You don't blame me for you're leaving huh? What a fool I was to believe that! You just wanted to make me feel guilty!" she exclaimed and stormed out of the room.

"No I didn't! I love you!" Tai yelled to her back.


	12. Going After Sora

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

Chapter 12: Going After Sora

Okay, I know the last chapter was crap so I worked extra hard on this one and I hope it makes up for the last one!

* * *

"No I didn't! I love you!" Tai yelled to her back. Tai sighed. He was angry with himself for letting that happen. He hadn't meant to hurt Sora that way. He couldn't figure out why he had said the things he said. It didn't even feel like he said it on his own. For a brief moment he felt as if he lost all control over his body. Like someone had possessed him. Regardless of how he had felt, he still had to go after Sora and apologize. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and forced himself to stand up with little success. He tried several times before he was finally able to keep his legs from giving out. He hurried out of the room, passing by his mother, sister, and friend.

"Where are you going Tai? You get back in that bed and rest!" Mrs. Kamiya ordered.

"I can't!" Tai growled and stormed out of the apartment. Once outside the door, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Just walking out of the apartment in such a hurry had worn him out. '_It'll take me forever to find Sora at this rate,_' he thought, growing more upset. "I'm so stupid," he muttered and started walking again.

* * *

Sora walked through the park, thinking about what had just happened with Tai. She didn't know why it hurt her as much as it did. He was only a childhood friend after all. What he thought of her didn't really matter did it? She was deeply confused, especially by Tai's confession.

"**_I love you!"_ **

His words rang through her mind continuously. They were filled with pure love and remorse for hurting her.

"But I love Matt!" she exclaimed to the empty park. "I love... Matt..." she whispered softly, sitting down on a bench. "I do love Matt, right?" she asked herself. Ever since she heard Tai yell that he loved her, she had doubted her love for Matt. Could she still have feelings for Tai? '_Still have?_' she thought. '_When did I ever have feelings for Tai?_' She wracked her brain, trying to think of where her previous thoughts had come from. She sighed, becoming even more confused. She felt a little ashamed for yelling at Tai like that, but not enough to go back to see him. She was too hurt and too confused. "I should get home," she muttered. Even though she was a grown woman, Sora still lived at home with her other. She took almost full care of the flower shop as well as watching her mother. He father had passed away from illness almost two years ago and Sora was all her mother had left. Sora forced herself to think happy thoughts as she headed home. She didn't want her mother to know something was wrong.

* * *

Tai ran into the park just as Sora was leaving. He caught a glimpse of her and stopped running. All he had to do now was call out to her. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Cursing himself mentally, Tai gathered all his strength and ran to catch up with her. He felt as if he was going to collapse at any minute but was determined to reach her.

"Sora!" he called out as she disappeared from his sight. His legs finally gave out on him and he fell forwards. He braced himself to hit the pavement but instead hit something much softer. He looked up into the indigo eyes of another person.

"Are you okay?" came a melodious voice. Tai blinked a few as a wave of dizziness crashed upon him. The person helped Tai up and sat him on a park bench.

"I'm fine," Tai mumbled, depressed.

"That's good. I was scared for a moment," was the reply. Tai turned to face the person. It was a young woman about his age. She had long golden blonde hair, which added to the brightness of her smiling eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue winter jacket and was wearing a flowing cerulean skirt.

"Thank you kindly," Tai thanked her. The woman smiled at him.

"You're very much welcome, sir," she said.

"Please, call me Tai," the young man instructed, extending his hand.

"Ilushia," she introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"You have a very lovely and unique name," Tai complimented her.

"Why thank you," Ilushia thanked him. Tai stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Ilushia, but I need to get home. My family is probably worried sick about me," Tai said.

"Let me help you. You don't look like you'll be able to make it on your own," Ilushia said enchantingly. Tai looked her in the eye. Once he did, he was unable to look elsewhere. His eyes were fixated on hers. Her melodious voice held a haunting similarity to the one he'd been hearing in his dreams.

Ilushia smiled wickedly as she the effect she was having on Tai. It was almost too good to be true. She didn't think it would be as easy as it was. '_But he has been weakened,_' she told herself. "Well, would you like my help Tai?" she asked, entrancing him even more. He nodded slowly. Ilushia smiled and broke eye contact with him. "Which way do we go?" she asked Tai as he snapped out of his trance.

"Back that way," Tai pointed in the direction he had been coming from. The two of them walked back to the apartment complex arm in arm.


	13. Double Surprise

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but the character Ilushia is mine.

Chapter 13: Double Surprise

* * *

It had almost been two weeks since Tai met Ilushia. Two weeks since he had told Sora he loved her. Two weeks since he had woken up. He had been doing his best to live his life to the fullest since the attack. The thought of never being able to see his friends and family again scared the Hell out of him. He was bound and determined to make his life matter. To do something important. To make a difference.

"But you already make a huge difference in the world Tai," Kari said when Tai had told her what he was feeling.

"How so?" Tai asked her. The two of them were hanging out after one of Tai's book signings.

"You give all of us courage Tai. You've always been the one pushing us to never give up," replied Kari. Tai smiled at his baby sister.

"You know what? You're right!" he laughed. Kari grinned at him.

"Of course I am," she said, laughing as well.

"Have you told Ken the news yet?" Tai asked. Kari had filled him in on what she and TK had talked about the day he woke up. Aside from Tai and TK, no one else knew that Kari was pregnant.

"I will tonight," Kari said softly.

"It'll be fine Kari. If Ken really loves you like he says then he'll help you get through this and take care of the baby," Tai said reassuringly.

"I know, but it's hard Tai. You'll never know just how hard because you'll never get pregnant," Kari reminded him.

"I know, Kar, I know," Tai nodded understandingly.

"I just don't know how things ended up like this. One minute we're just friends watching a movie and the next, we're all over each other. I never even knew he felt that way about me. I didn't know I felt that way about him!" Kari said, watching her feet. Tai wrapped his arm around Kari and pulled her into a hug.

"All that matters is that you two love each other," he told her.

"I know, but I wish I knew," sighed Kari. Tai smiled softly. He had a vague idea of when it started for both of them. Tai thought back to the day Ken had trapped Kari in the Digital World. '_He probably didn't intend for it to happen that way, but just maybe something started there,_' Tai mused to himself.

"Knowing, not knowing, in the end it doesn't matter as long as there's love," Tai told her. Kari nodded lightly. She, too, was lost in thought. She was thinking back to the time Yolei, Ken, and she were stuck in the Dark Ocean. She and Ken bonded then, even if it was just a little bit. At first, they were the only ones who had ever seen the Dark Ocean. Knowing they shared the same burden had brought them closer together.

"Thank you Tai. This means a lot to me," Kari said with a smile.

"That's what I'm for Kari, to help," Tai told her.

"You're the best big brother a girl could ask for," Kari informed him.

"And you're the best little sister a guy could ask for," Tai responded.

"Aww, how cute!" came a voice from behind them. Tai and Kari looked back and saw Ilushia standing behind them.

"Hey Ilushia," Tai greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Tai! Hi Kari!" Ilushia greeted them happily.

"Hi," mumbled Kari. She didn't like Ilushia much. There was something off about her. Kari especially hated the fact that Tai and Ilushia spent time together every day. She would rather Tai be spending time with Sora than some woman he met in the park.

"Mind if I hang out with you two?" Ilushia asked sweetly, knowing Tai wouldn't refuse. Tai looked at his sister.

"I don't know Ilushia. Kari and I were in the middle of something," he said causing Ilushia to frown evilly. Kari smirked smugly at Ilushia.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of something very important," she echoed her older brother. Ilushia glared daggers at Kari. The younger girl glared back not afraid of the older woman. Ilushia returned her attention back to Tai.

"But Tai darling, you said you'd spend time with me today and I was really hoping to get to know Kari better," she pouted.

"We can, later. Kari and I hardly spend time together anymore," Tai replied, smiling at Ilushia. Ilushia looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes glowed faintly and Tai's become almost lifeless. Kari gasped when she saw what was happening.

"But Tai, I want to spend time with you now," she said hypnotically. Kari got up and pushed Ilushia away from Tai.

"Leave him alone you witch!" she yelled. Tai snapped out of his trance and saw Ilushia sprawled out on the ground with Kari looming over her.

"Kari! What'd you do?" Tai asked, shocked.

"She attacked me Tai!" cried Ilushia.

"What? Tai, she's lying!" Kari exclaimed angrily.

"I am not! You shoved me to the ground" Ilushia shot back.

"You were doing something to my brother!" snarled Kari.

"So you did attack her?" Tai asked.

"No! Well, yes... but she was doing something weird to you! I was trying to protect you!" Kari exclaimed.

"I would never do anything to harm Tai. I love him," Ilushia stated. Tai frowned at his younger sister.

"You don't seriously believe her word against mine do you Tai?" Kari asked.

"She's just jealous that you're dedicated to me unlike her boyfriend," Ilushia said looking straight at Tai. His eyes went dull again and Ilushia smiled wickedly.

"Leave us alone Kari. I don't ever want you around Ilushia again," Tai said monotonously. Kari's jaw hit the ground, her eyes filling tears.

"You'll regret this Ilushia!" Kari hissed and ran off. Tai broke out of his trance as Kari disappeared from sight.

"Are you okay Ilushia?" he asked, helping her up.

"I am now, love," she purred, snuggling against him. Tai blushed lightly and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about Kari. She's just going through a rough time," Tai said.

"It's okay darling," Ilushia said and kissed Tai. The two of them started walking through the park. "Darling?" Ilushia said after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married."

* * *

Kari pounded on the door to the Ichijouji apartment. She was practically crying her eyes out. Tai had never treated her like that before. She knew that Ilushia had something to do with it. '_I don't trust that woman one bit. There's something dangerous about her,_' Kari thought as she waited for the door to be answered.

"I'm coming!" Ken called from inside the apartment. Kari heard the sounds of the locks being unlocked and Ken opened the door. His happy expression quickly changed to one of concern. "What's wrong he asked?"

"Tai and his new girlfriend or whatever she is!" Kari sobbed and hugged Ken tightly. Ken gently pulled Kari inside and closed the door.

"What happened?" Ken asked as they sat on the couch.

"Tai and I were hanging out after his signing and she shows up and tries to weasel her way into our time together. When Tai told her no she went all creepy and her eyes were glowing and she did something to Tai so I... I pushed her away from him and he got mad at me and didn't believe me!" Kari sobbed, the things Tai had said to her finally sinking in. Ken rubbed her back.

"It's okay Kari. I believe you," he reassured her.

"This day just keeps getting worse," she sighed.

"I don't see how it could get worse," Ken said.

"Trust me, it will," Kari muttered.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"'Cause I got something very important to tell that's gonna change our lives forever," Kari answered. Ken went pale. He was worried. He hoped that she wasn't going to tell him that she was going to get back together with TK.

"What is it?" he asked, scared slightly by the way she was speaking.

"Okay, this might be a little shocking at first. I know it was for me. I checked seven times to see if it was right and even got a doctor to check," Kari started.

"What is it Kari?" Ken asked anxiously. Now he was beyond worried. He was scared. What if she had some terminal disease?

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"Oh no Kari, I'm so - Pregnant?" he exclaimed. Kari nodded slowly. Ken just stared at her, gaping.

"And you're the father," she added. Ken felt like he was going to faint. Kari was pregnant with his child? He was shocked, scared, happy, thrilled, and nervous all at the same time.

"I can't believe it," he said softly.

"Surprise?" Kari laughed nervously. Ken's expression changed from various emotions in the course of a few seconds. Finally, he smiled at Kari and kissed her.

"I love you."

* * *

Okay, I just want to take a second to thank everyone for their support . You guys are really awesome, you know that? Thanks a bunch! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

**Lady Eros** - I hope this answers your question about who Hikari will end up with!

**Fyreblazen** - Don't worry, it wasn't you . I hope you're enjoying this story!

**Dak & Dusk-03 **- Glad you two like the story! Thanks for the support!

**Master of Perfect Chaos **- I had your review in mind while writing this chapter . I know my chapters are short, so I tried to make this one longer. Hope it's long enough!

**Anime Master ZERO **- If you don't like how my story is going, please don't threaten me in a review. It's just ignorant.


	14. Shopping Trip

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but the character Ilushia is mine.

Chapter 14: Shopping Trip

* * *

"It's so good to be back home!" Mimi said happily. She was walking through the mall with Sora, Yolei, and Kari. It was the first time the four women of the Chosen Children had been together in years. Mimi was glad that she was back with her friends, even if it was just for a short visit.

"It's great to have you back Mimi!" Yolei told her. Yolei had always idolized Mimi when they were younger. She still admired and respected the older woman.

"So are you and Joe going to start living together?" inquired Kari. The original three Digidestined women were undoubtedly the closest. Kari and Mimi had always gotten along great. Mimi laughed cheerily.

"I only wish! I'm going back to New York in a week. I have to get back to work," she answered.

"You really enjoy being in the American music industry huh Mimi?" Sora asked, smiling. Sora and Mimi were the two original Digidestined girls. They were best friends and would always be. They knew everything about each other.

"I love it but I don't think I'll stay in it forever," she stated.

"That's understandable. It must be very taxing on you," Yolei said.

"It is. It gets worse when I'm touring though," Mimi told the younger girl. "Though, it has gotten easier. I mean, I've been doing this since we defeated MaloMyotismon," Mimi added.

"Is Tai going back with you?" Sora asked curiously.

"No," Kari murmured before Mimi could answer. Sora, Mimi, and Yolei looked at Kari.

"What's up Kari? You don't sound happy about Tai staying," Yolei questioned.

"Because I'm not," she replied.

"Let's grab a seat and talk about this," Mimi suggested. She took Kari's hand and led her over to a nearby table. Yolei and Sora followed with their bags.

"Okay Kari, spill," instructed Yolei.

"Okay, you know that girl Tai's been seeing?" Kari asked them.

"Yeah, Ilushia James," answered Sora. Kari nodded.

"What about her?" questioned Yolei?

"She and Tai are getting married," Kari spat out venomously.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the other three girls. Their loud yells gained the attention of everyone else in the area. They flushed in embarrassment.

"What do you mean getting married? They just met!" Sora asked quietly.

"That's what I said. There's something off about her," Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"After Tai's last book signing, he and I were hanging out. Ilushia comes out of nowhere and tells Tai she's hanging out with us. Tai told her no but she wouldn't accept that. Her eyes started glowing and she was acting all freaky. It was like she was trying to control his mind. I attacked her to get her away from him. He's been mad at me ever since," Kari explained.

"Her eyes were glowing?" Yolei asked in disbelief.

"Mind control?" Mimi questioned.

"I know you guys are thinking it's all crazy talk but it isn't! I saw everything with my own two eyes and I always get a dark vibe from her," Kari stated firmly.

"I believe you," Sora spoke up. Kari gasped softly and looked at Sora. Shock and surprise were mirrored in her eyes. Sora gave Kari a soft smile. Despite everything that had happened between the two of them Sora believed Kari whole-heartedly.

"Sora..." Kari started, getting choked up.

"I know in my heart that Tai wouldn't want to marry her. Tai isn't the kind of person who just rushes into love," Sora stated. Kari nodded.

"It's strange that she showed up after Tai woke up. I got the same bad vibe when we were in the Digital World," Kari said.

"Don't worry about a thing Kari. I'll find out who this girl really is and what she wants," Sora said determinedly.

"Thank you!" Kari exclaimed, wiping her eyes. She had started crying while talking about her brother. It hurt her deeply that he didn't trust her anymore.

"Let's talk to the guys before we do anything rash," Yolei said.

"Of course," agreed Sora and Mimi.


	15. What Happened Here?

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but the character Ilushia is mine.

Chapter 15: What Happened Here?

* * *

After Kari and Yolei finished their shopping trip with Mimi and Sora, they headed over to Ken's apartment. They were meeting Ken, Davis, Cody and TK there so the six of them could go to the Digital World together. It would be the first time that just the six of them went to the Digital World together in years.

"I'm happy you and TK are friends again," Yolei told Kari as they reached the Ichijoujis' apartment.

"I know. It feels good to be free of hate and anger," Kari smiled as she knocked on the door. Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door and greeted the two young women with a smile.

"Hello Kari dear! How are you today?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. You remember Yolei don't you Mrs. Ichijouji?" Kari replied. Mrs. Ichijouji looked at Yolei and smiled.

"Yes, I remember Yolei. How are you today dear?" she asked happily.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Yolei answered.

"I'm great dear. The boys are waiting for you in Ken's room. You be careful Kari," Mrs. Ichijouji told them as she stepped aside to let them in.

"I will," Kari nodded. Kari and Ken had told their parents their news. The Ichijoujis welcomed the news with open arms despite the fact that Ken and Kari were only nineteen. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya on the other hand were disappointed that Kari had 'ruined her future.' Mrs. Ichijouji knocked on Ken's bedroom door. The door opened and Davis stuck his head out.

"Yes?" he asked. Yolei and Kari looked around Mrs. Ichijouji at him.

"Hi Davis!" the chirped together. Davis opened the door wider and the two Digidestined women entered.

"It's about time you two showed up," TK said when they entered.

"I'm sorry TK dear, but shopping with the girls comes before guys," Yolei said sweetly.

"Even me?" Davis asked.

"Especially you," Yolei nodded.

"That hurts," Davis said. Kari giggled and sat on Ken's bed.

"Is everyone ready?" Ken asked. He was sitting on his computer chair. On the computer screen was a Digi-port.

"I am," Cody said.

"Same here," added TK.

"Ready when you are Honey," Kari smiled. The four of them turned to face Yolei and Davis to get their responses to Ken's question.

"My eyes!" Cody exclaimed and covered his eyes. TK chuckled amusedly and Kari giggled. Ken shook his head and sighed. Yolei and Davis were on the floor making out.

"Someone give me something to throw at them," Ken said. TK quickly walked over to the lovers and pulled Davis off of Yolei.

"Hey!" protested Davis.

"We're leaving now," TK told him. Yolei sat up and fixed her hair.

"We're going to have to separate those two or they'll be all over each other again," muttered Ken.

"Spoil sport," Davis said and stuck his tongue out at Ken.

"How juvenile," Yolei sighed. Kari giggled more.

"Davis will be Davis," she said.

"Must you remind me?" laughed Yolei.

"Ladies, get up and get over here or you'll be left behind!" Davis ordered. Kari and Yolei shook their heads and laughed more. Yolei got up and helped Kari up. Davis pulled out his Digivice. "Digi-port open!" he yelled and pointed it at the screen. The other pointed their Digivices at the computer screen as well. There was a blinding light and they were sucked into the computer screen. They appeared in the Digital World and looked around in shock.

"Oh my!" Kari gasped.

"What happened here?" Yolei questioned. Davis growled softly. He couldn't believe his eyes. TK, Ken, and Cody were shocked as well. The Digital World laid before them in complete ruin.


	16. Enter The New Enemy

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 16: Enter The New Enemy

* * *

A cloaked Digimon stood in the middle of a beautiful meadow in the Digital World. She was searching for the TV that the Digidestined would be coming from. She would not be merciful to them this time. They would pay for interfering. She found the small TV set and grinned maliciously. "Revenge will be mine!" she cackled and started to glow. The TV screen also started glowing and the Digimon knew that the Digidestined were about to arrive. "Nightmare Illusion!" she yelled. The glow around her body spread and covered everything in the area in darkness. After a few moments a ruinous land appeared before her eyes. "Perfect," she smiled and faded from the illusion just as the Digidestined came through. They appeared in the Digital World and looked around in shock.

"Oh my!" Kari gasped.

"What happened here?" Yolei questioned. Davis growled softly. He couldn't believe his eyes. TK, Ken, and Cody were shocked as well. The Digital World laid before them in complete ruin.

"Where are all the Digimon?" Kari asked. She looked around. "Gatomon!" she yelled.

"Gatomon!"

"Hey Veemon! Where are you?" Davis yelled as he walked around.

"Something doesn't seem right about this," Cody mused.

"What do you mean Cody?" Yolei asked.

"Don't you think it's odd our Digimon haven't come to find us? Even though the Digital World has been destroyed again they should have been here to help us," Cody pointed out.

"Cody's right. There is something off about this," agreed TK.

"Maybe we should split up to find them," suggested Davis.

"I don't think separating is a good thing," Ken told Davis.

"Yeah, there's safety in numbers," Yolei agreed.

"But we'd cover more ground and find out what's going on if we split up," Davis pointed out.

"I think we should split up," Kari spoke up. Davis grinned proudly.

"Kari and I can go together... unless you want to go with her Ken," he said. Ken smiled at his best friend.

"Nah. You two go ahead," he consented.

"I'll guard her with my life!" Davis saluted Ken, who laughed. Davis grinned and grabbed Kari by the hand. "Let's go Babe!" he laughed and pulled her away.

"He's been waiting years for that," Yolei giggled.

"I'll go with you Yolei," Cody offered.

"Okay Cody," Yolei nodded. The two of them went off leaving TK and Ken alone.

"Guess it's just us two," TK stated obviously.

"Let's get going then," Ken said. They went in the opposite direction of Yolei and Cody.

* * *

The shadowed Digimon watched the children split up. A huge malicious grin formed on her face as she watched them through a mirror. "Perfect," she hissed contentedly and vanished.

* * *

**Red Outburst** - Well, I certainly hope my C will go up! Yeah, yeah, it's all cliché but everything is basically spur of the moment. All I go by is my basic idea, ya know? Ilushia herself is a very interesting character in my humble opinion. I hope she'll continue to grow and expand to become even more so! Anyway, despite the C I'm glad you took the time to read and critique this story! Thanks much!

**Anime Master ZERO** - I don't know why you think accepting that Ilushia isn't human lets me "off the hook." What I do with my story is my concern and if people don't like it then that's their problem. I don't need to be "let off the hook" for writing MY story MY way. And for the violence thing, it'll get as violent as I feel like making it. It won't be loaded with violence like NGE but it'll have enough.

**angel-trump** - Yes, this will still be a Taiora! Taiora is one of my favourite couples! I had to write a Taiora fic since my other 2 Digimon related stories aren't! I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment!

**Everyone Else** - Thanks for the constant support! I'm glad you all like this fic! Makes me feel like I have true talent and that it's not just something I imagined one night! Thanks a whole bunch!


	17. Sora Finds The Truth

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z Budoukai.

Chapter 17: Sora Finds The Truth

* * *

Sora stood outside Matt's apartment. She was hesitant about knocking on his door. She needed to talk to him but didn't want to at the same time. She knew if she put it off even longer she'd never get the courage to say what she had to say. 'I wish I had your courage right now Tai,' she thought and sighed softly. She couldn't put off talking with Matt a minute longer. She took a deep breath and with all her courage, she knocked loudly on the door.

"I'm comin'!" she heard Matt yell from the other side. After less than five minutes, the door swung open. Matt stood in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and nothing more. Around his shoulders was a white towel and his hair was soaking wet.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Sora asked him. Matt smiled at her and shook his head.

"I just got out of the shower," he told her as he moved back so she could enter. Sora smiled at him and entered. She took off her shoes and followed him to the living room. "I didn't know you were coming by today. I would have cleaned up if I had," he told her.

"It's okay Matt. I came by because I need to talk to you," Sora said as she sat down on his couch.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked his girlfriend.

"A lot of things Matt," she replied. Matt sat down beside her and placed his hand over hers.

"You can tell me anything Sora," he said gently.

"I know that Matt. However, that doesn't make things easier," she told him.

"Talk to me as a friend not as a lover. It'll be much easier," he told her. Sora nodded and took a deep breath.

"I think we should break up," she said quietly. Matt looked at her and smiled a small smile.

"I knew that was coming," he admitted.

"Huh? How?" Sora asked, confused by the blonde's statement.

"Tai came back. He's loved you for as long as he's known you and one can only assume that you love him. It's in your eyes and it's in his eyes. I know that you'll be happier with Tai than with me," responded Matt, fighting back his own feelings of sadness. He really had loved Sora more than any other woman he'd ever dated.

Sora hugged Matt tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" he replied and hugged her back. After a few more minutes of embracing the woman he had loved for so long, Matt let her go and asked, "Now what do you think we should do about Ilushia?"

"Expose her for what she really is," Sora said almost venomously.

"How much do you know about her?"

"Just what Kari's told me. She's been manipulating Tai mentally. Kari also said it seemed like she had strange powers, like she's not human. God it hurts to know that she's just using Tai!" answered the auburn haired woman.

"Do you know what she wants from Tai?" Matt inquired and Sora shook her head in response. That was one of the many things she didn't know about Ilushia James. Not knowing why she picked Tai annoyed Sora to no end. She didn't like seeing any of her friends being used, especially not the one she loved the most. She made a promise to herself to expose Ilushia for the fraud she was and get Tai from her evil grasp. "We should really find out what it is before we do anything drastic," Matt told her, pulling her back from her reverie. Sora nodded solemnly.

"Just leave that to me. I'll get all the information we need no matter what the cost," Sora told him. Matt looked at her. He prayed that she wouldn't try anything foolish. He didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. He still loved her even though he knew it was unrequited. She had been more than his lover. She had been one of his best friends for years.

"Just don't do anything that'll get you hurt, okay?" Matt instructed.

"I'll try," Sora said trying unsuccessfully to reassure Matt. The blonde haired man just stared at her. He knew her better than that. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop her once she made up her mind about something. Sora stood up. "I should go now. Got a lot of things to do today. Thanks for your time Matt," she told him. Matt nodded and walked her to the door.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks. Bye!" she called as she ran down the hall. Matt closed he door and sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Ilushia sat in a dark room alone. She was watching the events taking place in the Digital World on the screen of her computer. An evil smile formed on her face as she watched the Digidestined split up. "This is going better than I originally thought. Pity the other foolish Digidestined didn't go. I'll just have to destroy them another time," she gloated to herself. She clicked an icon on the screen and a list popped up. It was filled with the names and statistics of every Digimon in the Digital World. "Who to call upon. So many good choices," she mused as she scanned the list quickly. She returned her attention back to the Digidestined. She watched Kari and Davis make their way slowly through a ruined forest.

"_What if we don't find them Davis?" Kari asked._

"_We will Kari. Just give it time," Davis replied reassuringly._

"Hmm… Vilemon! I summon you to do my bidding!" Ilushia said into a microphone.

"What the Hell is going on here?" came a voice. Ilushia whirled around as the lights went on. Sora was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"So you've found me Sora Takenouchi, holder of the Crest of Love and partner of Biyomon," Ilushia said. She didn't seem worried about Sora's interference.

"What are you Ilushia?" demanded the auburn haired Digidestined woman. Ilushia smirked.

"I suppose it won't ruin anything to tell you dear Sora," the blonde said confidently. Ilushia closed her eyes and began to change form. Sora watched, shocked beyond all comprehension. Once the transformation was complete, a completely different being stood before Sora. Her skin was light purple and her hair was silver. It was done up in six buns, three on each side of her head. The rest billowed around her like a silver cape. She wore black clothing that was highly revealing. Eight black and silver wings had sprouted from her back. On her forehead was a black circle with a silver divider through it. One half was the Sun and the other was the Moon. "I am Illusionmon, the future Queen of the Digital World," she stated.

"Over my dead body!" hissed Sora.

"That was the plan, my dear," chuckled Illusionmon. Sora screamed as Illusionmon lunged at her.

* * *

Matt and Tai sat around the Kamiyas' apartment playing video games. They may have been twenty-two year olds but they still enjoyed competing with each other through video games. At the moment they were playing _Dragonball Z Boudokai_ and Tai was winning. Just as Tai was about to claim the victory the phone rang. He paused the game and sighed as he answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is Taichi Kamiya. Oh, hello Mrs. Takenouchi. What? Is she okay? How did... Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you for telling me. Goodbye," Tai said and hung up the phone. Matt looked at him.

"What's up?"

"That was Sora's mom," answered Tai.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Sora's in the hospital. She's in critical condition."


	18. She Can't Die

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 18: She Can't Die

* * *

"Sora's in the hospital. She's in critical condition."

"Let's go!" Matt said and got up. He grabbed Tai by the arm and ran out of the apartment building with him. '_I told her not to let herself get hurt! Why couldn't she have listened?_' Matt thought as he drove to the hospital. Tai just looked straight ahead. He was in shock. He couldn't believe that there was a chance Sora could die. He would never be able to get over it if she did. He loved her with his whole heart. '_Then why are you with Ilushia?_' a little voice in the back of his head asked. He couldn't answer it. Since he had met her, his life had been different. There were times when he couldn't remember things that happened. There were gaps in his memory.

"Damn it!" Tai exclaimed in frustration. Matt glanced at Tai out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong Tai?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"I can't remember things that happened to me! It's just really annoying," answered Tai.

"How long has this been going on?" demanded Matt.

"Since I woke up I guess," Tai answered uncertainly. He wasn't exactly sure if it was an after effect of the coma or the results of something else.

"The whole time you've known Ilushia?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I guess," shrugged Tai.

"You know everyone's worried about you, right Tai?" Matt said as he drove to the hospital.

"Why?" Tai asked, confused.

"Because of Ilushia! Kari's convinced that she's not human and she told the girls during their shopping trip. Sora went after her to get answers today. That's why she's in the hospital Tai! Because of your fiancée!" Matt exclaimed angrily.

"Look man, I'm sorry your girlfriend got hurt but you have no proof that Ilushia did anything to her," Tai stated, defending his fiancée.

"Open up your eyes Tai! Ilushia's just using you! Are you that blind to real love?" Matt snapped, taking his eye off the road for a split second. Tai stared at Matt and just edged away from him.

"Matt, dude, you're attractive and all, but you're not my type!" Tai told him.

"Not me Taichi Kamiya! Sora!" Matt hollered.

"What...? What do you mean Sora? Matt, she's your girlfriend. She loves you. She made that clear all those years ago," Tai told Matt.

"No Tai. She only thought she did. She really does love you and if you can't see that then you don't deserve her!" Matt told his friend as he parked in the hospital parking lot. Tai silently got out of the car and skulked into the hospital. Matt just frowned and followed him inside. The two of them quickly located Sora's room and Matt went inside.

"Hello Matt. Thank you for coming," Mrs. Takenouchi greeted him.

"Has her condition changed any?" Matt asked concernedly. Mrs. Takenouchi shook her head.

"Is Tai with you?" the older woman inquired.

"Yeah but he's waiting outside. He's got some things he wants to think about before he sees Sora," answered the blonde.

"Oh, I see. Sora was asking for him in her sleep. That's why I called him. The doctors think she's holding on until she gets to see him one last time," Mrs. Takenouchi said as she started to weep. Matt embraced Mrs. Takenouchi and let her cry on his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Sora wanted to see Tai one last time? 'She can't be!' he thought, shocked.

"You don't mean that she's...dying... do you?" Matt asked softly.

"Yes!" Mrs. Takenouchi cried and hugged Matt tightly. Matt hugged her back. He was on the verge of crying as well. Sora couldn't die! She was too important to the team. It was her love for everything that kept them together. They needed her, all of them.

* * *

Tai stood outside the doorway, shocked. He had listened in on Matt and Mrs. Takenouchi's conversation. Sora was dying and his heart felt like it had shattered the moment he heard those words. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"She can't die!"


	19. Three Down

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, just Ilushia/Illusionmon

Chapter 19: Three Down

* * *

"Davis!" Kari screamed as the Vilemon's attacks made contact with Davis' already injured body. Two other Vilemon were holding Kari back. They had been given specific instructions for the young woman.

"Vee Headbut!" A blue streak shot towards the Vilemon attacking Davis. As soon as the blue streak hit the Vilemon, the evil Digimon was knocked away from Davis.

"Veemon!" Kari exclaimed. Davis managed to pull out his now glowing digivice.

"Digi-Armour Energize!" Davis called weakly.

"Veemon armour digivolves to… Flamedramon!" Flamedramon attacked the Vilemon with incredible speed and accuracy.

"Wonderful tactics!" came a female voice. Along with it came an evil laugh that sent chills down Kari's spine. Illusionmon appeared in front of Kari, Davis, and Flamedramon.

"It's you!" Kari cried, recognizing her from their previous trip to the Digital World. Illusionmon smiled demonically at Kari.

"Poor pathetic child. You should have stayed on my good side! Now you will die!" Illusionmon told her.

"Over… my… dead… body!" Davis growled and forced himself to stay up.

"Davis! Stay down and let me handle this!" Flamedramon ordered.

"No one hurts Kari while I'm around," Davis continued, ignoring his Digimon. Illusionmon laughed at him.

"You don't stand a chance against me! Your Digimon is completely useless and can't help you either," she said.

"Fire Rockets!" Flamedramon attacked the silver haired Digimon. She waved her hand and Flamedramon's attacks were sent flying to a tree. The tree immediately started to burn.

"This is my world! I have supreme control over everything that happens here!" Illusionmon growled, annoyed by the other Digimon. With a flick of her wrist, Illusionmon created dozens of daggers and sent them flying at Davis and Flamedramon.

"DIE!" she screamed.

"NO! Davis! Flamedramon!" Kari cried as Illusionmon cackled venomously. Flamedramon fell to his knees as his digivolution faded.

"What's going on?" Veemon exclaimed, looking around. He let out a strangled cry when he saw that Davis was lying on the ground, covered in blood. "Davis!" he yelled and ran to his partner.

"You bitch!" Kari exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. Illusionmon growled and grabbed Kari.

"Silence you insolent little brat!" she yelled threw Kari to the ground. Kari cried out in pain when her body made contact with a cluster of small but sharp rocks. Illusionmon smiled when she saw blood start to stain the rocks. "Three down," she said quietly and vanished. Vanishing with her was the illusion of the ruinous world that she created. The other two groups looked around, shocked when the illusion had completely disappeared.

"It was a trick!" Yolei exclaimed.

"We have to find the others!" Cody yelled and ran off.

"Wait for me!" Yolei yelled and ran after the younger boy. They quickly met up with Ken and TK who had had the same idea to regroup.

"I'm worried about Kari and Davis," Ken told his friends when they were together. Yolei nodded.

"I've got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," she added.

"We're not gonna accomplish much just standing here," Cody spoke up.

"Cody's right. We need to go find them and fast," agreed TK. The four of them ran off in the direction Kari and Davis had went when they split into groups. It wasn't long before the four of them reached their two injured friends. Yolei screamed when she saw Davis on the ground, bleeding.

"My God," gasped TK. Cody turned green and had to avert his gaze. Ken stared pale beyond all belief.

* * *

Tai sat by Sora's bedside, holding her hand tightly. He had finally received the chance to be alone with her. He was crying silently as he watched her frail form. "Please don't leave me Sora. I need you. I love you," he pleaded quietly. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Sora groaned softly and pulled her hand back. "Sora!" Tai exclaimed happily. Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced at Tai.

"Tai…" she said, her voice raspy.

"Sora, you have to tell me who did this to you!" Tai pleaded, taking her hand again and leaning closer. Sora groaned again and closed her eyes. "Sora!" he exclaimed again. Her eyes opened half way.

"Ilushia," she said before passing out again.

* * *

Yay! Finally updated! Aren't you guys happy now? Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 18! I'm glad that all of you are rooting for Sora's recovery! Please review guys! I need the encouragement and the inspiration! Thanks! 


	20. History Lesson

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)

Chapter 20: History Lesson

* * *

Tai sat by Sora's bedside, holding her hand tightly. He had finally received the chance to be alone with her. He was crying silently as he watched her frail form. "Please don't leave me Sora. I need you. I love you," he pleaded quietly. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Sora groaned softly and pulled her hand back. "Sora!" Tai exclaimed happily. Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced at Tai.

"Tai…" she said, her voice raspy.

"Sora, you have to tell me who did this to you!" Tai pleaded, taking her hand again and leaning closer. Sora groaned again and closed her eyes. "Sora!" he exclaimed again. Her eyes opened half way.

"Ilushia," she said before passing out again. Tai stared, gaping. Had he heard her right? Ilushia was behind this? He knew from Matt that Sora had gone to see Ilushia but he couldn't imagine that Ilushia was capable of something like this. She was too sweet and kind. He loved Sora but he was engaged to Ilushia. That meant he had to have some feelings of love for her, didn't it?

"Ilushia couldn't have…" he said quietly. Tai sighed sadly and stood up. "I'm Sorry Sora. I just can't believe you," he told her and left the hospital room.

"Tai!" Ken called when he saw Tai walking down the hall.

"Ken? When did you guys get back?" Tai asked.

"Just now! Thank God I found you! Your parents aren't home and I can't reach them! It's really bad Tai," Ken rambled.

"What is?" Tai demanded.

"Davis and Kari! They were hurt bad Tai!" Ken answered. The normally calm blue haired Digidestined was now visibly shaken and panicking.

"What happened Ken?"

"I don't know! When we got to the Digital World, everything was ruined. We split up into pairs: Davis and Kari, Yolei and Cody, and TK and me. Kari and Davis were attacked. Veemon managed to find them but when we got there all three of them were down and out. Kari's back was cut up badly and we still don't know what happened to Davis. We couldn't wait till Veemon was able to tell us what happened either. Yolei, TK, and I brought Kari and Davis back. Cody stayed behind with Veemon," explained the blue haired boy. He was still as pale as he was when they had found Kari and Davis. He wanted more than anything to believe this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up any minute. But he knew it wasn't. He would blame himself forever if Kari didn't recover. He should have stayed with her instead of letting Davis run off with her. "Oh God, this is my fault!" he groaned and buried his face into his hands. Tai looked at the younger man.

"Ken, this isn't your fault," he told him. Ken lifted his head and looked at his future brother-in-law.

"It is! I should have gone with her! I could have saved her and our baby!" Ken almost yelled.

"No, Ken, you couldn't have. You would have ended up like Davis. Think about it," Tai responded firmly.

"Tai, I don't know what I'm gonna do if the worst happens! Her injuries might not seem that bad but they are! And she lost a lot of blood. Even if she does pull through, she could lose the baby. She would be devastated!" Ken broke down and started to sob. Tai gave the younger man a quick and reassuring hug before helping him sit down.

"Kari will be fine. She's a fighter, Ken. And so will the baby. Even Davis will make a full recovery! Everything will be okay in the end. It always is. The Digidestined don't know the meaning of the word 'defeat' understand? So don't you give up on Kari or the baby because neither of them will give up on themselves," the brown haired Digidestined told the blue haired Digidestined. Ken nodded, still sobbing lightly.

"She'll want to see you," he said. Tai nodded and smiled.

"I want to see her too but I've got to take care of something first," Tai replied and got up. Ken nodded and got up as well. "Hey, can you do me a favour?" Tai asked before he left.

"Sure Tai," Ken nodded.

"Can you tell them that Sora's in ICU?" Ken's face paled more than Tai thought was humanly possible.

"W-wh-what happened to Sora?" he asked.

"She was attacked. The doctors don't think she'll make it. But they're wrong and I've got to go prove that," answered Tai.

"Good luck," Ken said and the two of them parted.

* * *

"Where are you guys taking us?" Cody asked as he followed his Digimon friends through the Digital World. While the others had gone back to their world, Cody had volunteered to stay behind with Veemon until the other Digimon could find their injured comrade.

"Don't worry Cody, it's just a place we found! It's perfectly safe!" Armadillomon told his human partner.

"We thought you might want to see it. It might be helpful," Gatomon spoke up. The two Digimon had found Cody with Veemon a little while before hand. They had been looking for Veemon during Illusionmon's attack but couldn't find him until the illusion had been lifted. The small group stopped in front of a worn down building.

"It looks like an ancient temple," Cody mused aloud.

"Yeah," agreed Gatomon.

"We've been hiding out here since Tai's attack. That psychotic Digimon has been out to get us. We're not safe in the open," Veemon said from his spot on Armadillomon's back.

"Guys! We're back! We found Veemon!" Gatomon called.

"And Cody's here too!" Armadillomon chorused. The other chosen Digimon timidly and warily crept out of the worn down temple.

"Cody!" they exclaimed and rushed to him.

"Hey guys," Cody greeted them.

"Come into the temple Cody, before she finds us!" Biyomon said. Cody nodded and followed the Digimon inside. Cody looked around the temple as he entered it. The inside looked better than the outside. The walls had carvings of Digimon in it, as well as people. Near the back was an altar in front of a wall that had glowing symbols on it. The symbols looked vaguely familiar to Cody and four of them were fading.

"What is this place?" he asked curiously.

"We don't know," Palmon said.

"These carvings are familiar, don't you guys agree?" Cody asked, walking over to the carvings of the Digimon.

"Yes, because they're carvings of the Original Eight," answered Hawkmon.

"Really?" Cody took a closer look at the Digimon. They did look familiar to him. He counted them. There were eight. Cody smiled. They were all there, grouped into twos: Agumon and Gabumon, Biyomon and Palmon, Tentomon and Gomamon, and Patamon and Gatomon.

"We're at the other end of the wall Cody," Armadillomon said and led the teenaged boy down to the end of the wall farthest from the altar. The four newer Digimon were also paired into two. Cody looked down the wall, back towards the Original Eight. They were in a straight line leading to the new four, Patamon and Gatomon the closest to them. Next were Wormmon and Veemon followed by Armadillomon and Hawkmon. The six duos were spaced so they took up the whole length of the wall.

"The opposite wall has figures too Cody. You should look at them," Gabumon told him. Cody nodded and walked across to the other wall. He looked at the first duo of people. A small boy and a tall girl. Cody looked closer and traced the carving of the small boy.

"Does he look familiar Cody?" came a voice. Cody turned and saw an old friend standing behind him.

"Gennai!" he exclaimed.

"Hello my friend. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Gennai greeted him. Cody nodded, smiling a bit. He returned his attention to the small boy.

"That's me!" he exclaimed as realization hit him.

* * *

Tai re-entered Sora's hospital room with new determination. He walked right up to the bed and took her hand. He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. He needed her to make a full recovery for the team. He also needed to get some answers from her. Like why she would blame Ilushia for what happened. It just had to be coincidence that this happened the same day she went to see Ilushia.

"Sora, wake up right now! Don't you dare give up!" he almost shouted. He frowned softly when he didn't get a response. "Your love keeps us together Sora! If you go, the team is gonna fall apart!"

* * *

"If that's me, then this must be Yolei," Cody said, tracing over the carving of the bigger person with his own. Cody smiled as memories of a younger Yolei played through his head. He laughed as he remembered all the good times they had together. The next duo was Ken and Davis from a few years ago. "Davis and Ken," he said, smiling. He noticed the next pair was the same person. It continued like that until the pairs ended by the altar.

"Hey Gennai, what's up with these?" he asked.

"Those are the Original Eight in both their forms, younger and older. Pretty accurate for ancient depictions, aren't they?" replied the taller man.

"Ancient depictions?" Cody choked. The young teen turned and stared at Gennai.

"That's right. This is an ancient temple from the Digital World's first eras. The carvings foretold the coming of the Chosen children, their Digimon, their enemies, and their crests," Gennai explained as he led Cody over to the altar.

"You mean someone knew all of this would happen? Why didn't they try to stop it before hand?" questioned Cody.

"Because it would have happened eventually. Why delay the inevitable?" Gennai responded with his own question.

"To give us time to prepare!" Cody exclaimed.

"All of you did just fine on short notice. A lot of great heroes weren't prepared and they turned out just fine Cody," the older man pointed out.

"I guess so… but still…" Cody mumbled.

"The Digital World has always remained safe under the protection of the Digidestined. That's the important thing. And now, you are needed again. Not just the Original Eight and not just the New Six. All fourteen Digidestined. Your new enemy is more knowledgeable about the ways of the Ancients," Gennai said, watching the glowing symbols above the altar.

"What do you mean Gennai?" inquired Cody.

"The Ancients discovered nine fundamental energies that helped to protect the Digital World from the forces of evil. The strength of these energies depended upon whoever was wielding them. If the person was strong in the area the energy ruled, then the energy was powerful. The opposite was also true. If the person was weak in the area, the energy was also weak. Those energies would later be harnessed within the Crests. Myotismon knew that the crests would be his defeat so he tried to stop them from shining. The brightness of the crest determined the power it had. When the Digidestined gave up their crests to protect the Digital World, we believed it was all over. Unfortunately, we were wrong and the power of the Crests was needed once more. From the desire to protect the Digital World, the Digi-Eggs were brought forth. They were given to the ones who had the most power in their given area.

"However, the same time the Ancients discovered the Protector Energies, they also discovered nine opposing energies that were fundamental in bringing the destruction of the Digital World. There were nine negative energies. The Ancients believed that they had sealed away the energies permanently but they had been mistaken. It was only a matter of time before Digimon with evil intentions stumbled upon these powers. The forces of darkness, which had been sealed in the place you know as the Dark Ocean, were unleashed. Of course, none of the Digimon could ever gain full control over the forces of darkness and they were always defeated. This was a blessing in disguise for those of us fighting for the peace of the Digital World.

"It was believed that MaloMyotismon's defeat would mark the beginning of another peaceful era. Again, we were wrong. For almost seven years, an evil Digimon has been studying the ways of the Ancients. This is the first time I've seen someone so prepared to take on the forces of light. Your enemy, Illusionmon, has control over all nine negative energies. One thing that you Digidestined must know is that your bodies are in tune with your Crests and Digi-Eggs. See the four fading symbols? They are the Crests of Light, Love, Friendship, and Courage. Kari and Davis were injured today. Yolei wasn't, was she? So that must mean-"

"Sora!" Cody cried, panicked.

* * *

The other original Digidestined were crowded around Sora's hospital door. They were watching Tai talking to her as if nothing were wrong. They were worried about Tai's state of mind now. None of them wanted Sora to die, but things looked bleak. They needed to accept reality for what it was, not what they wished it would be.

"Poor Tai," Mimi murmured.

"Maybe we should talk to the doctors about getting him checked out," suggested Matt.

"You mean you want to have Tai committed?" Izzy asked.

"If I have to," Matt answered.

"You can't be serious!" Joe exclaimed. Mimi clamped her hand over Joe's mouth.

"Shhh! He'll hear you!" she whispered.

"Sorry," Joe whispered back once Mimi removed her hand.

"Think about it Joe. If Sora does die, Tai's going to lose it. It's already obvious that he's starting to lose it," Matt stated.

"Are you sure about this Matt?" Mimi asked him. The blonde nodded slightly.

"Between Sora, Kari, and Ilushia, Tai's sanity doesn't stand a chance," he told them. Joe, Mimi, and Izzy looked at each other hesitantly. They didn't want to see one of their closest friends locked up in an asylum any more than they wanted to see Sora pass on. They then looked back in on Tai and Sora.

"Sora, I promise if you survive I'll do anything and everything you want me too! As long as you're happy, I am too, okay? Please just don't leave me! Can't you see without your love I have no courage?" he told her and held her hand to his cheek.

"That's so sweet!" Mimi sighed, her eyes tearing up. Joe wrapped his arms around the brown haired woman.

"It'll be okay Mimi," he whispered and held her close.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Sora, I love you," Tai said and kissed Sora's hand. The beeping of Sora's heart monitor suddenly stopped. "What's happening!" Tai exclaimed, looking around.

"She flat lined!" Joe exclaimed. He let go of Mimi and ran into the room. Matt, Mimi, and Izzy were right behind him.

"SORA!" Tai screamed. Doctors ran in and sent the Digidestined out of the room. "No!" let me stay!" Tai cried as Joe and Matt dragged him from the room. "I love you Sora!"

* * *

**KaguyaEvenstar** - Ilushia was meant to be hated! I'm glad she's achieving her purpose! Glad you think the story is wonderful!

**syaoranz gurl** - Glad you liked it!

**escawing** - Yeah, she is evil. That's kinda the point

**alien-angel38** - Glad you think it's good and I intend to continue! I hope this update was soon enough for you!

**kawaii-Q** - Here's another update! Glad you like the fic! Yeah, poor Daisuke : ( But at least he went down with a fight, right? And he did it for Kari, which is soo cute!

**saturnangel** - I hope this was soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!

**starfall13** - I don't know if this will spoil anything or not, but Davis is not dead. Who could kill Davis? I mean, c'mon, it's Davis! I hope this reveals a bit of what Tai plans to do!


	21. Illusionmon's Past

**Absence Makes The Heart Fonder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)

Chapter 21: Illusionmon's Past

Author's Note: Two updates in two days! I felt so inspired by the reviews I got, so I decided to write up chapter 21! I'll give my individual thanks and such for chapters 20 and 21 in the next chapter! Thanks for all those who have reviewed chapter 20!

* * *

"Sora!" Cody cried, panicked. The Crest of Love's symbol dimmed greatly.

"Oh dear, this is bad!" Gennai gasped when he saw that the light was almost completely dead.

"I have to get back!" Cody exclaimed. Gennai nodded.

"I'll come soon with more information on your new enemy," he told the younger boy. Cody nodded.

"Thanks Gennai!" he called as he ran toward the entrance of the temple.

"Good luck, my friend," Gennai said after Cody had run out the door.

"Cody! Cody! I'm gonna come with you!" Armadillomon called as he ran to catch up to his partner.

"Don't forget about us!" Cody looked over his shoulder as he ran. Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Veemon were chasing after Armadillomon.

"We're going with you to the Real World!" Gatomon stated.

"Yeah! You guys need Digimon protection in your world too!" added Patamon.

"Thanks guys!" Cody thanked the Digimon. The small group made it to the nearest Digi-Port. Cody pulled out his D3 and ran through it. The Digimon followed close behind.

"Oh Cody, you're home!" Mrs. Hida said when she saw her son. The group had used Cody's personal computer to go to the Digital World that day.

"No time Mom!" Cody exclaimed as he rushed past his mother. Poromon, Upamon, Demi-Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon followed behind him.

"Dear, your friends called and left a message for you!" Mrs. Hida yelled before Cody had the chance to exit their apartment. Cody stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his mother.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Firstly, Davis and Kari are both stable," Mrs. Hida said with a smile. Cody grinned briefly.

"Anything else?" he demanded.

"Your friend Sora is in the hospital too. Joe called to let you know. He said the doctors didn't know if she would make it," Mrs. Hida said quietly. Cody looked at the ground.

"Thanks Mom. I'm gonna head over there now, okay? I'll call with any news. I love you!" the young brown haired teen said and ran out of the apartment. The Digimon followed him quietly. Each of them shocked about Sora. They had known something had happened to her but none of them imagined it was this bad. Mrs. Hida closed the door behind the digital creatures just as the phone rang. She went over and answered it.

"Hello, Hida residence. I'm sorry Joe, but you just missed him. Yes, he's on his way there," Mrs. Hida said, smiling in order to sound happy. She listened as Joe spoke, her smile fading. "Y-yes. Thank you for the news. Goodbye Joe," she said shakily and hung up the phone. "Poor Sora…" she murmured and slid down to the ground. She had liked Sora a lot. She had gotten to know Sora better when the young woman had volunteered to tutor Cody. "Oh, those poor children!" she sobbed.

* * *

Ilushia paced back and forth in her living room. She was worried slightly. She didn't know what condition Sora was in, but she knew Tai would contact her if the worst happened. '_If?_' she thought, '_More like when!_' Ilushia cackled evilly. She brushed her blonde bangs from her face and sat on her couch.

"The Child of Love is no longer in my way. Neither is the Child of Light and that annoying Tai wannabe," she told herself, smiling proudly. Soon, I will have complete control over the Digital World. Once I have the Child of Courage completely under my spell, it will be easy to break him. After that, the other Chosen Children will be completely useless!" she laughed and flipped her TV onto her monitoring system's channel. She kept her place in the Digital World under close watch while she was in the Real World. It gave her a sense of security. Not that anyone could find it. Her ability to control the forces of darkness had grown in the years she had sought control of all the forces in the Digital World. She remembered the day she had stumbled upon the secrets of the Dark Ancients. She knew she would be destined for great things and complete control over all that was evil would be her biggest accomplishment. She remembered the day so vividly. It made her smile every time she took that trip down memory lane….

* * *

_Illusionmon stumbled as she walked. She had numerous injuries from her previous encounter with an extremely territorial Snimon. She thought for sure she would be deleted soon and was on the verge of giving up hope. She didn't know why she had thought she could fight Snimon. She was just a small child-like Digimon. She had lavender skin and silver hair done up in three sets of loopy pigtails. She was dressed in a white sundress and had sixteen feathery white wings, eight on each side. Her eyes were light pink. She was a little cherub vaccine type Digimon. On her forehead she had an orange sun that was split like a yin-yang. The other half was a silvery white. She was proud of her symbol. It showed how the day and night could be covers for things. It could make something evil seem good and vice versa. An illusion of true nature. Under any normal circumstances, the young cherub would be smiling and frolicking with her friends. However, she was gravely injured and had nowhere to go. She felt like every one had abandoned her._

"_Someone help me!" she cried out and collapsed onto the ground. Her cries went unheard but her fall sent her falling through the ground into a dark cave. The young Illusionmon shivered and looked around in the darkness. The cave was filled with dark energy. She wanted to turn and run because she was a good little angel Digimon but she was compelled to stay and find the source of the dark energy. It intrigued her and drew her in. Before she realized it, she was in front of an altar. Nine orbs of swirling energy floated above it. They transformed into different symbols in an ancient text. It was a text Illusionmon knew well. The text of the Ancients._

_"The Energies of Darkness!" she gasped, amazed. The symbols flew toward her and swirled around her. She watched as the symbols circled her, summoning her. Inviting her to take them in. "Are you trying to save me from deletion?" she asked the symbols. They spun around her faster, sending pulses of energy at her damaged body. The dark energies felt warm on her body as it healed it up. The dark energy swam through her body and her pink eyes darkened. The symbols stopped swirling around her and she looked at the one in front of her. "Cowardice." The symbol pulsed and flew into her body. Her eyes darkened once again. "Animosity." The symbol wrapped itself around her body. "Hate." The symbol flew at her and merged with her heart. "Intelligence. Untrustworthiness." The two symbols merged and wound around her head. "Insincerity! Despair! Cruelty!" Three of the last four remaining symbols wound themselves around the Digimon's body. The last symbol grew as it appeared before Illusionmon. She was still cocooned in the other symbols. When the cocoon faded, the new Illusionmon stood where the small cherub Digimon once was. The last symbol pulsed and sunk into her. She opened her closed eyes and hissed, "Darkness!"_

* * *

Illusion smiled evilly as she twirled her hair around her finger. She loved reliving the moment she was reborn. It always brought her a sense of dark joy. "And since then, I've only mastered the abilities that were given to me. I shall be the first to have complete controls over the powers of darkness! And then I will have everything I want!" she laughed and curled up on the couch.

* * *

Cody ran into the hospital and found the group of Original Digidestined. "Guys!" he called, getting their attention.

"Cody!" Mimi cried, wiping her eyes. Matt and Joe were holding Tai down. The older brunette was sobbing hysterically.

"What's wrong? How bad is she?" Cody asked, walking over to them. Mimi started crying again. Izzy looked at Cody miserably.

"She flat lined Cody," the red head said.

"No!" Cody exclaimed. The Digimon behind let out choked cries.

"Sora!" they wailed.


	22. Sora's Life

Absence Makes The Heart Fonder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)  
  
Chapter 22: Sora's Life  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Everything was covered in a bright light. The lights hurt when she opened her eyes. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was like Heaven. It was warm but not too hot. She thought she heard soft, angelic voices calling out to her. She groaned softly and opened her eyes slowly, hoping that they would adjust to the brightness of the light.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud. Her question echoed through the endless light into oblivion. She looked around, twirling in the air. "Where are my friends?" she asked. Suddenly she was sent plummeting down from the cloud she was floating on. She screamed loudly and crashed into a field of wild flowers. A bunch of windows popped up in a long corridor. She got up and walked through the corridor, looking in each window. Each window contained various memories of her friends through her short lifetime. The first window she stopped at showed the first time she had ever laid eyes on a Digimon: the battle at Highton View Terrace. She moved on to the next one, which dealt with her move from Highton View Terrace. The next couple afterwards were of her early school years. She smiled at the fond memories.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could be a kid again, so innocent and carefree," she murmured nostalgically. As if answering her silent wish, angelic voices giggled and her body slow morphed into that of a child. She gasped and looked at her hands. "What happened...?" she asked, confused. By her feet was her old schoolbag. "School, I'm going to school today, right?" she asked aloud. 'No, I was doing something else,' she thought and looked around at the windows. Some of the later ones were fading slowly.  
  
"If it is what your heart desires, you can go back as you are now," a bodiless voice whispered into her ear. The child twirled around, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"But I'm all alone! I don't wanna be all alone!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She started running down the corridor of fading windows. "Help me! Please! I don't wanna be like this!" she cried as she ran. Her tears slowly started to make her vision blurry and she ran blindly until she crashed into a shining window. The child fell backwards and looked up at the window. It was she, a few years older. She was holding a small light blue object in her hand and she was standing with six other kids. They were all holding the same light blue object in their hands. In an instant they were all sucked into a vortex and were sent hurling through it until they landed in another world.  
  
"My... friends..." she mumbled and reached up to touch the window. The moment her small fingers touched the shining window, a jolt of energy was sent through her body and it started to age until she was the same age she was in the vision.  
  
"Does your heart desire the time you were closest with your friends?" the bodiless voice asked her.  
  
"I've always been close with my friends!" she countered as she got up.  
  
"And then you received her crest. You tried to run from them and push them away," taunted the voice.  
  
"I did it to help them!" she protested and started running again. She wanted to get away from the voice. Another window appeared in front of her. She stopped and watched as the scene unfolded. She watched the brown haired boy closely.  
  
"I felt something... I guess it was your love shining through!" she heard him say.  
  
"Tai," she said softly, and smiled. She reached out to touch him but the window disappeared. "No! Come back!" she cried. Another window appeared and she ran to it. When she stopped running she noticed that her body was that of a teenager's and she was wearing her school uniform. She watched the scene that played before her was between her and the Tai. She was turning him down for his best friend and she went inside a building.  
  
"I'll be waiting..." Tai said.  
  
"Oh Tai!" she cried and tried once more to reach for him. Again, she was unsuccessful. "Stop taking him away from me!" she screamed. Images of Tai appeared in every window. Frantically, she tried to grab him in each window, failing each time. One by one the windows disappeared just as she was about to touch them. She fell to her knees, sobbing violently. Her teenaged body matured into her adult body as she cried. "Please stop leaving me Tai!" she wailed. Two windows popped up in front of her. One was pink and the other was a mix of blue and red. She looked up and saw two of her friends lying in hospital beds, both unconscious.  
  
"Would you give your life to save theirs?" the voice asked. This time it sounded more sinister than before.  
  
"I would do anything for my friends," she replied.  
  
"Then sacrifice yourself for them," the voice urged. She watched as an invisible force drained their lives from them. "Do it. You have nothing left to live for. Your friends don't care about you anymore. You even lost Tai. He doesn't love you anymore. Give your life to those who have lovers waiting for them," the voice continued to urge her. It was hauntingly familiar. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right. I would rather have Kari and Davis live and be happy than live and be miserable," she said. A black vortex opened up between the mirrors.  
  
"Enter the vortex and they will live," the voice instructed. She nodded and stepped forward to enter it.  
  
"No!" came a two new voices. Pulsing blue, red, and pink lights wrapped around her body. "It's a trick! You must wake up! Tai needs your help! Do not let her cast your soul into oblivion!" the voices said. She closed her eyes and smiled serenely. The lights were so warm.  
  
"No! Stop it!" screeched the other voice. Three symbols appeared in the lights around her: Light, Friendship, and Courage.  
  
"Live!" the two voices yelled and everything went up in a big explosion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora sat up, gasping for breath. Her eyes flew open and she saw that doctors surrounded her.  
  
"I have to go save Tai!" she cried.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~Chapter 20 Thanks~  
  
escawing ~ I guess it's the confusion in love that's making Tai so blind, but don't worry because he won't be blind much longer. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anime Master ZERO ~ Yes, that's what Tai should do. Delete her. But, can't rush it right? Thanks for the review! Good to hear from you again.  
  
Marie Darkholme ~ I'm glad that you're enjoying this story! I hope this update is just as good as the other chapters! Thanks for the review!  
  
kawaii-Q ~ Aww, it really made you cry? I hope this answers your questions about Sora. Thanks for the review!  
  
Agumon 2004 ~ And she didn't die! Glad you wanted more and thanks for the review!  
  
Tai'sgirl ~ Don't worry, Sora isn't dead. I hope this update was soon enough. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
DigiDestined of Courage ~ Well, I guess my fridge is safe now! ^_^ Tai thinking with a clear head would mean that my story would be... well, boring! So, for now, his head can't be clear! Yes, Kari would beat Matt senseless and oddly enough, I can picture her doing that! Thanks for the review!  
  
~Chapter 21 Thanks~  
  
Cyberlink42 ~ Glad you think my story is that good! Thanks for the review!  
  
Anime Master ZERO ~ Uh... there were problems with quotation marks and apostrophes? Think you can give me some examples next time to clarify things? Aside from that, thanks for the review!  
  
Marie Darkholme ~ I didn't let Sora die, as you can see! Glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for the review!  
  
kawaii-Q ~ No! Sora is not going to be dead! I promised Taiora, and Taiora it will be! Glad you liked the last chap and thanks for the review!  
  
tai'sgirl ~ Don't worry! Sora is not dead! She is alive and she will stay that way. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
alien-angel38 ~ I'm glad you like how Illusionmon got her powers! You're actually the first person to comment on that! ^_^ Special uber thank you's go out to you! I'm glad you like this fic and thanks for being the first person to comment positively on something about Illusionmon!  
  
DigiDestined of Courage ~ Yes, I heard your warning. I was waiting until after I went more in depth with Illusionmon before getting to Sora! And here she is! Alive and well! Thanks for the review and constant support! 


	23. Plan revealed

Absence Makes The Heart Fonder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)  
  
Chapter 23: Plan Revealed  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Tai stood outside Ilushia's front door with his hand raised as if he was going to knock. He knew he had to confront her but he didn't know how to go about it. He still didn't know if he believed what Sora had said. Ilushia was his fiancée after all. He couldn't just take someone else's word over hers, could he?  
  
"I have to do this," he told himself, finally getting the courage to knock on the door. He waited a good fifteen minutes before Ilushia answered the door. She was wearing a fuzzy white bathrobe and had her hair up in a towel.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to answer the door! I was in the middle of a shower!" she laughed, smiling at him.  
  
"And you heard me knock?" Tai asked sceptically.  
  
"I have good hearing," she responded.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Tai told her grimly. Ilushia's happy expression became worried.  
  
"What is it Tai?" she asked him serious.  
  
"It'll be easier to come in and talk Ilushia," was all he said. Ilushia nodded slightly and let Tai in. She closed the door behind him.  
  
"What's the problem Honey?" she asked him once he was seated in her living room.  
  
"Sora was attacked," Tai stated bluntly. Ilushia's eyes widened as she gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh no! Is she okay?" she asked her fiancé.  
  
"When I left the hospital, she was practically dead. I couldn't stay there any longer," Tai whispered. Ilushia moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him lovingly.  
  
"Before she flat lined she woke up for a bit. She told me who attacked her Ilushia," Tai continued.  
  
"Who was it Tai?" she prodded.  
  
"She said it was you Ilushia," Tai said, looking at the woman embracing him. Ilushia looked stunned.  
  
"M-m-me?" she stammered.  
  
"Was it you Ilushia?" Tai asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
"NO!" Ilushia retorted angrily. Tai's eyes widened as he gasped and then he glared at his fiancée.  
  
"You're lying to me, aren't you?" he demanded, pushing her away from him.  
  
"Why would I lie to you Tai? I love you!" she countered, glaring back.  
  
"Why did you do it Ilushia?" Tai asked her.  
  
"I didn't do it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why would Sora lie to me?" Tai demanded.  
  
"Because she's jealous!" snapped Ilushia. Tai stared at her, stunned into silence.  
  
"Jealous? Of what?" he questioned.  
  
"Jealous because we're getting married! Because she can't have you!" Ilushia told him, her eyes filling with tears. Tai shook his head in protest.  
  
"That's not Sora. She isn't the jealous type. Now tell me why you did it!" Tai said. Ilushia glared at her fiancé through her tears.  
  
"You're not supposed to choose someone else over me!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Well isn't that just too bad," Tai countered. Ilushia got up and started to run from the living room. Tai got up as well and grabbed her by the arm. "Just tell me why!" he growled. Ilushia turned and backhanded Tai.  
  
"Do not order me around human!" she snarled and shoved him to the ground. Tai landed hard on the ground and groaned in pain. Ilushia's eye glowed brightly as she looked down at Tai.  
  
"What are you...?" he asked, stammering slightly.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare!" she snarled and morphed into her Digimon form right before his eyes.  
  
"YOU'RE A DIGIMON?!?!?!" he exclaimed, shocked. Illusionmon laughed at him and walked over to him.  
  
"Yes my dear, I am a Digimon. I am the one who has been calling for you," she told him softly. Tai backed away from her, his eyes wide.  
  
"You're the one who attacked us during the party!" he gasped.  
  
"If your friends hadn't of interfered, you never would have been hurt like that! They will not stop me! That is why they must all die! The first three have fallen to me, and soon the rest will follow! I will have you and the Digital World in a matter of weeks!" she told him and gazed adoringly at him.  
  
"No! I won't let you hurt anymore of them!" Tai protested.  
  
"It is too late! The crests of Love and Light are mine already! I also have the Digi-Eggs of Friendship, Courage, and the Golden Egg!" she laughed insanely. Tai's eyes widened again.  
  
"Kari... Davis..." he gasped.  
  
"And soon, your crest will be completely useless! And when I have the Digital World under my rule, you shall be my king!" she told him  
  
"You're insane! I would never willingly help you or join your side!" Tai yelled, backing as far away from her as he could. Illusionmon giggled and smiled at him.  
  
"I know that silly and I will take you by force if I have to!" she answered. Tai grabbed a vase from her coffee table and threw it at her. Illusionmon easily dodged the vase and she closed in on Tai. "You're so sexy when you're scared," she laughed and pulled him from the ground.  
  
"Let me go!" he yelled and kicked her. Illusionmon growled and dropped him. Tai scrambled past her and headed for the front door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she hissed and created a rope. She leapt at him and after a short struggle she had him tied so he couldn't move. "You belong to me!" she told him and looked deep into his eyes. Tai tried to look away but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His eyes turned into colourless orbs of nothingness.  
  
"I am yours..." 


	24. Sora Starts Her Rescue

Absence Makes The Heart Fonder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)  
  
Chapter 24: Sora Starts Her Rescue  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is short... but I've been busy with school. I only have three days and two exams left! Hopefully I'll get back to cranking out longer updates regularily!

* * *

Sora ran up the front steps of Ilushia's house. Matt, Joe, Mimi, and Cody were right behind her. Cody looked back and saw Yolei and Ken running to catch up to them. He had informed them before running after Sora, Joe, Mimi, and Matt.  
  
"You wanna tell us what's going on Sora?" Matt asked, his breathing heavy from running.  
  
"Ilushia is going to hurt Tai!" she exclaimed as she pounded on the front door.  
  
"You really shouldn't be out of bed Sora," Joe informed her.  
  
"Shut up Joe!" Sora snapped as she pounded harder on the door. She grew increasingly more worried when she didn't get any answer at all.  
  
"Sora! What are you doing?!" Yolei exclaimed when she arrived with Ken.  
  
"Saving Tai from that lying witch Ilushia!" Sora replied as she backed up. "We need to break that door down," she told the others.  
  
"Don't you think what Tai and his fiancée do is none of our business?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah. We should be going after Illusionmon!" Cody exclaimed.  
  
"Ilushia is Illusionmon!" Sora exclaimed, remembering her earlier encounter.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone else exclaimed.  
  
"I know it sounds farfetched, but it's the truth!" Sora told them.  
  
"Do you know what she's after?" Matt asked.  
  
"Complete control of the Digital World and the real world. She also wants Tai... because he's the leader of the Digidestined," she replied.  
  
"Why would she say he's the leader?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because he is? She did say something about his crest though..." Sora trailed off.  
  
"Oh! The crests and the Digi-Eggs are the pillars of the Digital World!" Cody exclaimed. 


	25. Breaking and Entering

Absence Makes The Heart Fonder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)  
  
Chapter 25: Breaking and Entering

* * *

"Oh! The crests and the Digi-Eggs are the pillars of the Digital World!" Cody exclaimed. Everyone turned and looked at the youngest Digidestined.  
  
"What do you mean they're the pillars of the Digital World?" Ken asked.  
  
"Gennai explained it to me before I came back. He can explain things better than I can. We have to get Izzy and TK and get to the Digital World pronto!" the sixteen year old exclaimed.  
  
"First we have to get into Ilushia's house!" Sora stated. She hadn't forgotten her original plans and she wasn't going to give up on Tai.  
  
"I'll go get them and you guys get into the house to rescue Tai," Cody said.  
  
"Okay Cody. Meet us back here with TK and Izzy," Matt told him.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" Cody called and ran off in the direction of Izzy's home.  
  
"Someone help me break down the door," Sora said as she rammed her shoulder into the door. The others just watch, none of them wanting to cause themselves any bodily harm. Sora stopped attempting to ram the door down and glared at them. "Tai is supposed to be your friend! You all know he would do the same thing for any one of you!" she nearly yelled.  
  
"Are you sure she's Illusionmon?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes! She attacked me and she attacked Kari and Davis!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"She's the one who attacked them? Move out of my way!" Ken growled. Sora moved and he tried to ram the door down.  
  
"Ken, team work!" Sora reminded him. The blue haired man nodded and the two of them tried to ram the door down together. After several failed attempts, Joe got up and helped them.  
  
"Joe! Don't hurt yourself!" Mimi exclaimed, shocked by his sudden need to take action. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong," he informed them. Joe, Sora, and Ken turned to stare at him.  
  
"If you're such an expert, you show us how it's done," Sora told him, crossing her arms in annoyance. Matt got up and motioned for the three of them to move away from the door. When they did, he stepped forward and examined the door. He backed away a bit and took a few deep breaths. With a loud yell, he kicked the door and cracked it.  
  
"All you needed to know was where the door was the weakest and hit it there," he stated, smirking gloatingly.  
  
"Show off," muttered Sora. She kicked in the rest of the door and the group hurried inside. Sora led them to Ilushia's living room, which was messed up from here confrontation with Tai.  
  
"From the looks of it, there was a fight here. Do you think Tai fought with her?" Yolei asked curiously.  
  
"I hope so," Sora said. She took off to search the other rooms of the house.  
  
"I'll go with her just to make sure she's not ambushed. You four should split up too and help search," Matt said and took off after his ex- girlfriend.  
  
"C'mon Yolei, let's leave the lovebirds together," Ken said, giving Joe and Mimi a sly look. Both of them blushed as Ken and Yolei went towards the stairs that led upstairs.  
  
"Shall we look in the basement?" Joe asked Mimi, who nodded. They headed for the staircase that led down to Ilushia's basement.

* * *

"Izzy! TK!" Cody yelled as he ran to his two older friends. They were still in the hospital, staying with Kari and Davis. They both turned to look at the youngest member of the Digidestined team.  
  
"Hey Cody, what are you doing back already?" TK asked. Cody slowed to a stop and caught his breath.  
  
"We need... you and... Izzy... to come to... the Digital... World... with the... rest of... us!" he managed to say between gasps for air. Izzy and TK looked at each other.  
  
"We need the whole story from the start Cody," Izzy said. Cody nodded and sat down. He finally managed to catch his breath and he looked up at them.  
  
"Ilushia is a Digimon. She's the one who attacked Kari and Davis, as well as Sora," he stated bluntly.  
  
"Yeah right," TK said.  
  
"I don't think he's lying TK. He's too serious," Izzy said. He's too serious," Izzy said.  
  
"Sora saw her turn into a Digimon before she was attacked. Sora, Matt, Ken, Joe, Mimi, and Yolei are at Ilushia's house right now looking for Tai. There is something important all of us need to see Gennai for. They sent me to get you two. Kari and Davis will be fine with the staff here to look after them," Cody explained.  
  
"You sound like you've already been informed. What does Gennai have to tell us this time?" Izzy asked.  
  
"It's about the Crests and the Digi-Eggs and how they're the ultimate force protecting the Digital World. It's long and complicated," answered the younger male.  
  
"That makes sense, but we knew that. We gave our crests up to protect the Digital World," Izzy said.  
  
"But Izzy, this is more serious! Their protection is fading. That's how Illusionmon was able gain control over powers from the Ancient Digital World!" Cody exclaimed, annoyed that Izzy and TK weren't reacting to the importance of the situation. TK and Izzy looked at each other.  
  
"Let's just go with him and hear what Gennai has to say," TK said. Izzy nodded. Cody rolled his eyes at them and then ran off, leading them to Ilushia's house. 


	26. Eavesdropping

Absence Makes The Heart Fonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)

Chapter 26: Eavesdropping

* * *

After searching Ilushia's home for hours on end, the only group to find anything was Sora and Matt. They had found Ilushia's computer room and on the screen was a Digi-port.

"Matt, call the others in here!" Sora exclaimed as she entered the computer room. Matt nodded and ran to the main hall.

"GUYS!! WE FOUND IT!!" he hollered loud enough so the house whole house was filled with the sound of his voice. He ran back into the computer room and looked around it for any clue as to what Ilushia had done with Tai.

"She probably took him with her... Damn it!" Sora cried as she slammed her fist on the computer desk. She didn't look up when she heard the rest of the Digidestined run into the computer room.

"We're all here now... We have to go see Gennai," Cody spoke up.

"Are you ready Sora?" Matt asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She was trembling in anger.

"She will pay!" Sora hissed quietly.

"Of course she will Sora. She will pay for everything she's done to all of us," Matt told her as he pulled out his digivice. The others followed suit and soon they were all gathered around the computer screen with their little devices pointed at the port. The green light on the port blinked and in a flash of bright light, the group was sucked into the computer screen.

* * *

"Gennai, we are here!" Cody called as he led the others into the temple. The others looked around in awe. Unlike Cody, this was their first time there. The carvings in the walls awed the older Digidestined.

"Absolutely prodigious!" Izzy breathed softly, tracing over the carvings that represented him.

"I told you so," Cody mumbled as he walked by the red haired man. He was looking for Gennai, who seemed to have vanished, along with the Digimon.

"Where's Gennai? And our Digimon?" Yolei asked as she walked over to the altar.

"I don't know where he is. He was here earlier..." Cody mused as he wandered farther into the temple. As he wandered, he heard faint voices.

"Do you think we can do it this time?"

"Only Gabumon and Agumon can go that far!"

"But we need to if we're going to stand a chance against Illusionmon!"

"Now calm down, all of you! This is no time to become pessimists! If we have faith in the Digidestined, then all of you will be able to reach your highest forms. You must have faith or the last Hope of the Digital World will fail!"

"Where do we come in? We're not part of the Original Eight."

"But the Digi-Eggs help power the energy the Crests use to protect the Digital World. In your Champion forms, you have the ability to call upon the energy of your armoured forms and send that power into the Crests."

"To reach Ultimate level, we need the crests as well as our partners. Agumon, Gatomon, and Veemon can't Digivolve, so we're shorted a Mega and an Ultimate!"

"But who has a partner that is strong enough to reach help reach Mega? With Agumon, I could go to Omnimon..."

"I'm sorry Gabumon, but we do not have Tai here to help us. There is one other in this room that has the potential... and that is her!"

* * *

Okay, this is probably a short and very lame update. I've been struggling to get all my fics finished and I can sense that this one is definitely coming to an end soon! Thanks for all the support guys! I'm very grateful! Any ideas on how I can improve are always welcome!

Also, I'd just like to add that I am not killing Ken off, sorry Silver! I love Ken too much to kill him!


	27. Off To Battle

Absence Makes The Heart Fonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just Ilushia/Illusionmon (Well not the name, but the personification found in this story!)

Chapter 27: Off To Battle

* * *

"Come Tai!" Illusionmon called as she sat in her fortress in the Digital World. She was revelling in the success of her plan thus far. Three of the Digidestined were hospitalized and Tai, the Digidestined with the strongest abilities, was firmly under her dark influence.

"Yes Mistress," came Tai's now monotone voice. He walked over to the Digimon looking very lifeless and stuff.

"Prepare to destroy the Crests I have collected. Soon we shall have the rest to destroy as well," Illusionmon told him.

"Yes Mistress," Tai spoke and picked up the three Crests Illusionmon had swiped from her victims. If she had been able to take the Digi-Eggs, she would have had four of them as well. However, the Digi-Eggs were much harder to remove from the Digidestined who carried them.

"Soon all the Crests will be destroyed expect for mine! And then the Digidestined and their pathetic Digimon will fall soon after! And you, my precious Tai, will remain with me for all eternity," she cackled as she got off her chair and walked down to where Tai was standing. His eyes were lifeless chocolate brown orbs as he watched her move towards him. "With you by my side, the Digital World will be a mere play thing," she whispered in his ear. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure that we can do this without Tai, Kari and Davis?" Ken asked Gennai after they had been given the story of Illusionmon's origin.

"As long as you can retrieve the Crests of Love, Courage, and Light from Illusionmon you will be fine without the three of them," Gennai answered.

"Besides, once we have Tai back we will be able to stop her completely," Izzy added. Through the whole story he had been working away on his laptop. He had been processing all the characteristics of the original Digidestined and the powers of their Crests. It was something he had started doing since the first time they left the Digital World.

"I take it you've finally finished your research Izzy?" Joe asked as he came up behind the red haired genius. Izzy nodded and turned his computer screen so everyone could see it.

"Since we defeated Apocalymon, I have been gathering data on the original eight Crests and Digidestined. The Digital World needs the power of eight Crests to keep it safe even though there are nine and most likely more on our side. The Eight Crests we gave up to protect the Digital World were over powered when nine evil crests surfaced around the same time as the Digimon Emperor. I can only assume that this means Myotismon knew before hand about them. I am also assuming that he could not get to them in time when we first encountered him. It is immensely plausible since he was on his search for the Eighth Child at the time. It would also explain why they surfaced the same time the Digimon Emperor did since Myotismon was behind it all.

"The nine evil Crests were used against the power of our eight. Had there only been eight of the Crests, then they would have been easily matched and the forces of evil would have accomplished nothing. And now, the Digital World is completely vulnerable to Illusionmon's wrath. Especially if she uses the Crests she has to create a dark barrier around it. We would all be trapped here and no one would be able to get in from our world.

"According to my data, all the crests have he same amount of powers when it comes to guarding the Digital World. However, there are three that have more power then we have seen: Courage, Friendship, and Love. We have seen a small glimpse at this extra power though. Well, at least from Tai and Matt. There are the only ones with Digimon who have made it to the Mega level. The Crests are needed for that much power. The Crest of Love has that potential. Courage, Love, and Friendship are they main fundamentals of living in the Digital World. They are the forces that keep everyone together," Izzy explained as he randomly pointed things out on his laptop.

"Izzy is correct in his theory. Sora, you and Biyomon must get the Crest of Love back. We are counting on you two to reach the Mega level alongside Matt and Gabumon," Gennai told Sora.

"That's a lot of responsibility for two people don't you think?" TK said to Gennai.

"As soon as they can free Tai from Illusionmon's spell there will be three Megas. It is up to them to weaken her. Once that has happened, we need to use all the Crests and Digi-Eggs to form the protective barrier around the entire Digital World," Gennai replied.

"But how do we get the three Digi-Eggs that belong to Davis?" Yolei questioned.

"We already have them thanks to Veemon," Gennai replied with a smile.

"Oh..." Yolei said quietly.

"Digidestined, this may be your final battle for the Digital World. Are you ready?" Gennai asked them as he walked towards the group.

"Yeah!!!" the Digidestined cheered.

"Good luck my friends!" Gennai called as he sent them on their way with their Digimon. "Stay strong and keep the faith," he added once they were gone from his sights.


End file.
